


Lighting a Fire

by Forbesfever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ass Hermione, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slowish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesfever/pseuds/Forbesfever
Summary: It's the summer before the trio's Fourth year, and the World Cup is shaping up to introduce some very serious changes for one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It is me, starting another new fic, yay! As usual, I own nothing!! Enjoy!

Hermione Granger was not very interested in the Quidditch World Cup. Everyone knew she was not fond of Quidditch, but the Weasley’s had invited her, and she would not feel right rejecting their invitation. So, she put on her big girl pants and started packing her trunk.

Considering this was now Hermione’s fourth year of being an honorary Weasley and going to join the family for a few weeks each summer, Hermione’s parents rarely put up a fuss about letting Hermione head to the Weasley home. Dan Granger liked to believe that he was able to read people very well, and after meeting the Weasleys he had deemed them very trustworthy. Now Emma was another story. Emma was the textbook definition of a mother hen, and always worried herself way too much about letting Hermione spend an extended period of time with another family. Dan and Hermione were usually able to calm her down before she locked Hermione in a tower though. 

The day before the World Cup, Arthur arrived to get Hermione. Hermione hugged both her parents tight, as she wouldn’t be seeing them until the Winter holiday. After her parents finally let her go, Hermione grasped Arthur’s arm to apparate to the Burrow. The Burrow, Hermione had decided very early on in her first visit, was one of her favorite places in the world. The house was filled with warmth and always smelled like baked goods. The Burrow very much reminded Hermione of her Nan’s house in Russia, a small cottage but filled with love and memories, making it another one of Hermione’s favorite spots. 

As soon as Hermione entered the Burrow behind Arthur she was attacked by hugs. First of course came Mrs. Weasley who began to fret over Hermione being too thin and needing to eat more. Once Mrs. Weasley had released her, Ginny swooped in for her hug. Ginny and Hermione had gotten along immediately once they had been introduced considering Hermione and Ginny both really needed some female friends in their lives, and Hermione never treated Ginny any different because she was younger, which couldn’t be said about the Weasley boys. 

After Ginny came the twins who, post growth spurt, took immense pleasure in trapping Hermione between them in a joint hug and slowly suffocating her. After a few moments of Hermione struggling, she heard an over exaggerated huff and felt the twins being pried apart. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron snickering at her while Mrs. Weasley was holding onto the twins ears and berating them for smothering Hermione. Hermione faux glared at Ron before walking over to yank him into a hug (and smack him on the back of the head in the process). 

The two best friends pulled apart and Hermione turned to see Harry smiling at her and Ron, so she yanked him in so she and Ron could smother him. After torturing Harry for a few moments the three best friends separated to see the kitchen was now empty sans a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

“Well then,” Mrs. Weasley said while clasping her hands “Hermione, you’ll be staying with Ginny like usual. Boys, why don’t you take Hermione’s trunk up and then you three can mess about until dinner is ready.” The three of them thanked Mrs. Weasley before running up the stairs. The boys dropped Hermione’s trunk off in Ginny’s room, where the girl was reading Witch Weekly, before heading up to Ron’s room to discuss things. 

“Bill and Charlie are coming in tonight for the Cup,” Ron said as he opened his door and the three friends walked into his room to get comfortable. Hermione and Harry sat on Ron’s bed while Ron sat in his desk chair across from the two. “Our Portkey is at the crack of dawn tomorrow so Mum is going to want us all in bed early tonight.”

Ron and Harry then began debating whether Ireland or Bulgaria would be taking home the World Cup. This was the point that Hermione began to zone out. She ended up sliding down into a reclining position against the wall and threw her legs up and across Harry’s lap, earning her a glare lacking any kind of heat. She ended up falling asleep to her two boys and their discussion of some ‘Krum’ character. 

 

Hermione woke up to Ginny nudging her shoulder and calling her name. As she yawned, Ginny laughed and said “Bill and Charlie are here and dinner is ready. Mum wants you to come down.” Hermione grunted in response and glared at Ginnys back as she left the room laughing at Hermione’s expense. Hermione stretched, in a similar way to Crookshanks, before pulling herself out of Ron’s bed. After quickly smoothing her hair down as to not resemble a birds nest, she headed down the rickety stairs towards the kitchen. 

Entering the kitchen Hermione saw two new redheads being held to Mrs. Weasley’s bosom, which was fairly comical considering the two oldest Weasley boys had at least a head of height on their mother. Hermione further entered the kitchen to see Ron, Ginny and Harry setting the table. Hermione went to join them and carried a large bowl of potatoes to the table and was turning to make a second trip when she heard Mrs. Weasley calling her name. 

“Hermione dear, come meet Bill and Charlie,” Mrs. Weasley introduced. Hermione smiled and shook the hand of the tallest of the two, who must of been Bill considering the long hair that Hermione had heard Mrs. Weasley complain about. 

“Well you must be the “Brightest Witch of Her Age’ that our family is always talking about,” Bill said with a chuckle. “I’m Bill and this here is Charlie,” he said gesturing to his brother. Where Bill was tall and lanky, Charlie was slightly less tall but twice as large, most likely due to dragon taming. Shaking Charlie’s hand she said “It’s nice to meet you both, I’ve heard a lot of things about the two of you from your siblings.” The two oldest Weasleys laughed before saying in unison “all lies.” Hermione joined them in their laughter before Mrs. Weasley shooed them off to the dinner table. 

Sitting down at the table Hermione noticed that Percy has joined them for the meal, but was busy scribbling in a journal rather than paying attention to his surroundings. Hermione was seated beside Harry and Ginny with the twins across from them. As the table started to serve themselves, Mr. Weasley stood up, gathering the tables attention. “I just wanted to say that Molly and I are so happy to have the whole family under one roof again,” he said, causing Mrs. Weasley to tear up, and all of the Weasley children to smile “Including Harry and Hermione here, who have become Weasley’s in all but name and hair color.” As he sat down, his final words caused Harry and Hermione both to blush Weasley red with large smiles on their face. As they all began to tuck in, Hermione could not help but think that there was no place she would rather be. 

After dinner the family retired to the living room, to let their food settle, and for Bill and Charlie to tell funny stories about the youngest Weasley siblings. Harry, Ron and Hermione were stuffed into a loveseat together and Harry and Hermione had to prop each other up from laughter when Bill told the story of Ron pretending to be a gnome when he was three. 

After a couple of hours of storytelling, Mrs. Weasley shooed the kids upstairs to sleep before the big day tomorrow. Hermione and Ginny got dressed for bed while giggling and talking about the day to come. Laying in the dark, waiting for sleep to claim her, Hermione could not help but feel like tomorrow was going to bring about a lot of change.


	2. Lets Play Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys and Co. arrive at the cup and the festivities begin!

As promised, Mrs. Weasley was knocking on the girls door before the sun was up, waking them. Hermione and Ginny dragged themselves out of bed to get dressed and go down to eat before they had to catch their portkey. Both girls dressed very similarly in skinny jeans, tank tops and sneakers with a light jacket in case a night chill was about. Going downstairs, Mrs. Weasley had set out platters of toast and jam, eggs and fruit. The girls dug in and were soon joined by Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. 

They were not joined by Ron and Harry until they were almost all done eating. The boys scarfed their food down, and had barely set their forks down before Mr. Weasley was pushing them all out of the door to walk to the portkey. The group all chatted as they walked, and as they got close to the portkey they were joined by the Weasley’s neighbors the Diggory’s. Mr. Weasley introduced the two to all of us, though it seemed as if Harry, Fred and George already knew Cedric. The twins gave Cedric a deprecating look and seemed to be planning something until Hermione struck them with one her patented ‘I know what you are doing and you had better stop’ glares, and they began whistling and looking anywhere but Hermione. Ginny, witnessing the whole thing, nudged Hermione and giggled while Hermione sent her a self satisfied smirk.

The portkey was nothing but an old battered boot. Mr. Weasley instructed the youngest of them to grab onto the boot while the older boys knew what to do. Hermione wasn’t sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t the feeling of a hook grabbing her at the navel and yanking her along. The traveling itself wasn’t too bad once she was accustomed to the feeling but the landing was horrific. Other than Cedric, all of the kids hit the ground in a heap. Hermione ended up landing on her back, sideways on top of George, with Ginny splayed across her legs. 

After untangling themselves the group began to walk across the field towards the campsite that was set up. Mr. Weasley had a piece of paper with the number of their campsite on it, and he lead them deep into the rows of tents and fires. They split up from the Diggorys when they found their own tent. Their group passed a large group of Irish fans, and Hermione and Ginny had to keep the twins between them to ensure they didn’t get lost because of the pretty color keeping their attention. 

A minute later, Mr. Weasley made an ‘aha!’ sound as he found the tent. On the outside it looked like a regular tent, but when they entered the tent transformed into a cozy cottage, complete with a kitchen and two bathrooms. The girls claimed the bottom bunk of one of the bunkbeds before the boys could get there, leaving the twins on the top bunk, Harry and Ron in the opposite bed up top with Bill and Charlie on the bottom, Percy on a cot and Mr. Weasley in the one closed off bedroom in the tent.

Almost as soon as their bags had been dropped off, Ron practically dragged Harry and Hermione off to explore (while getting water for the campsite of course). There was a clear difference between the Irish and Bulgarian fans most simply because of the colors surrounding their tents, but no matter who they supported it seemed like about ninety percent of the sites were rowdy getting excited for the match that night. The trio ran into a few Hogwarts students while venturing around, including Seamus and Dean, as well as some other Seventh years who were of course quidditch fanatics.

After about an hour of mucking around, the three of them headed back to their tent to eat and head out to the match. Returning to the tent, they saw Mr. Weasley, Bill and Ginny setting the table with the meal Mrs. Weasley had sent along with them to eat for dinner. The dinner table was full of laughter and barbs about the anticipated match. The twins kept trying to make a bet with their brothers on the outcome of the match, but Bill and Charlie knew better than to give into the twins. 

After they ate, Mr. Weasley sat everyone down to have a discussion about safety, considering the match was likely to get very intense. Mr. Weasley didn’t seem worried about mishaps during the game, but more so after. After ensuring all his charges were ready to head out, the group left the tent to head towards the stadium. The group were all chatting when Mr. Weasley was called to a stop by a tall, thin man with a curled mustache. He was introduced to the rest of us as Mr. Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Mr. Bagman was the one who had given Mr. Weasley the opportunity to come to the game.

While Mr. Weasley and Mr. Bagman were talking and leading the group to their seats, Hermione caught the twins whispering out of the corner of her eye. 

“What are you two planning?” She whispered out of the corner of her mouth, catching Ginny’s attention. 

The twins looked at one another before answering. “Since ole Bill and Charlie won’t make a bet with us,” Fred began. “We think that Bagman may be a good betting partner in their place,” George finished. The twins looked a little flushed with the thought of possibly winning some money that they were free to use however they wanted. 

“Really,” Hermione asked exasperatedly as Ginny rolled her eyes. “Boys,” she lectured “you have absolutely no way of ensuring he remains faithful on his end of the bet.” Seeing Fred getting ready to interject, Hermione continued without pause. “And, don’t you remember what Percy said? Bagman has a history of gambling and not paying his debts. Hes likely to get fired because of it.”

The twin frowned for a moment before relenting that Hermione had a point. She smiled before linking arms with them and walking a little faster to catch up with the rest of their group. “Besides,” she whispered “I’m sure you can use that money for less nefarious activities.” She skipped away from the twins with a laugh as they glanced warily to each other before continuing their trek.

 

When their group reached the stadium, Bagman took the lead and walked up, up, up. Hermione was scared of heights and the height they were at when they finally stopped climbing had her chest a little tight. Their brood entered the top box, and Hermione was surprised to see that they were in the box with the Minister of Magic, and what definitely looked like other foreign Ministers. 

Hermione filed into her seat between Charlie and Ginny. The other people in the box were chattering, and it seemed obvious to Hermione that the minister that Minister Fudge was speaking with looked like he would rather be anywhere than where he was. Hermione smothered a laugh as she turned to face the field as Ludo Bagman headed to the podium.

“Good Evening ladies and gentlemen!” Bagman said in a booming voice amplified by a sonorus charm. “Welcome to the annual Quidditch World Cup. Let us Welcome the Bulgarian team!” 

With a sweep of his arm, a group of women who seemed to be almost glowing swept onto the field. Ginny and Hermione gave each other a look, hardly impressed. Hermione glanced towards the boys and was alarmed to see the twins, Harry and Ron leaning almost completely over the safety railing while Mr. Weasley was covering his ears. The Bulgarian team was now on the field, and the fans had taken up a chant of a players name but Hermione paid no attention. 

Hermione jumped up with a squeaky “Boys?” leaving her mouth. She reached out to them only to hear the laughter coming from the oldest Weasley brothers. With a glare tossed over her shoulder, the brothers muffled their laughter and hurried to explain the situation to Hermione. 

“Don’t worry Hermione!” Bill said with a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah Hermione,” Charlie continued nervously “It’s just the veela! The boys are just a little mesmerized.”

Hermione turned around to ask more questions, but Bagman chose to announce the Irish team then. As soon as the women on the field were replaced with the vibrant leprechauns and players of the Irish team, the boys all came back from the rail, causing Hermione to sigh in relief and plop back down into her seat. She wasn’t sitting for long before her friends forced her to stand for the beginning of the Quidditch World Cup.


	3. Trouble Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, who do Death Eaters even think they are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like usual, I own nothing you recognize :)

Hermione could definitely say it was exhilarating to watch a national quidditch match. Even though she was not the biggest fan, she had found herself shouting along with Harry and the Weasleys during the match. Like Fred and George had predicted, Bulgaria had caught the snitch but Ireland was still taking home the Quidditch World Cup. 

As Hermione and her group were leaving to head back to their tent, the teams were making their way into the box to meet with the ministers. Hermione’s eye was briefly caught by a player in red who stood taller than even the fully grown adults in the top box. The player, who she now recognized as star seeker Viktor Krum, also had a clearly broken nose that was still bleeding sluggishly. 

Hermione had to drag Harry and Ron out of the box after they saw the players and began wanting to stop and ask for autographs and pictures. Their group passed by large groups of singing and dancing Irish fans, and heavily drunk and scowling Bulgarian fans. Laughing, Hermione entered their tent and they began to break out butterbeer and the wireless to have a small celebration of their own.

Only a few minutes after the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had settled into their tent, Mr. Weasley stepped outside at the sound of what seemed to be some more rowdy fans. None of the kids paid any attention to it until Mr. Weasley rushed back into the tent with a grim look on his face. 

“Kids,” he stated as he rushed to his rucksack “This is going to have to be cut a little short.” Fred and George groaned in unison, only to be cut off as they were slapped on the head by Bill and Charlie who were rising from their seat while unholstering their wands. At seeing the oldest brothers reactions, Hermione slipped her wand from her wrist holster and gripped it tightly

“There are death eaters outside,” Mr. Weasley said roughly. Bill and Charlie stood up a little straighter as the seriousness of the situation set in. “Bill and Charlie, you’re with me. We are going to go see what’s going on. The rest of you, I want you to head to the portkey if you can.” 

Mr. Weasley handed Fred and George rucksacks and continued to say “if you cannot make it, head for the woods. This should be over quickly. Fred, George you are in charge of Ginny. You all stick together and stay safe.” Mr. Weasley pinned them all with a serious gaze that made something in Hermione’s gut churn. 

With a nod, the group split up. Fred and George took the lead, with Ginny in between them, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione right on their tails. As they were heading for the portkey, Harry was shoved by a running passerby, and Ron and Hermione both knelt down to pull him back to his feet. By the time they stood up, Fred, George, and Ginny were gone. 

“Well,” Hermione said breathlessly “does anyone remember where the portkey is?” When both boys shook their heads, she cursed under her breath. “Ok then, plan B, we go to the woods.”

The trio turned and went towards the woods that loomed tall over the campsite for the World Cup. People were running and screaming, some tents were even on fire. As they hurried towards the woods, the trio caught a glimpse of a group of people floating a figure above their heads, dressed in black robes, masks, and tall pointed dark hats. These were the Death Eaters then. 

The Trio made it to the edge of the woods before encountering trouble. (And by trouble, think more of a nuisance). With his striking blonde hair, Draco Malfoy didn’t look like the events taking place were affecting him at all.

“Well well,” he drawled in his silky voice that he had probably had to practice with for years to perfect. “If it isn’t the boy who lived, his blood traitor friend and the mudblood. Isn’t it fun to see what happens to those on the wrong side?” Hermione could hear Ron sucking air in to begin a long-winded rant, but she acted before he could.

In a move too quick to track Hermione was in Malfoy’s face with her wand at his throat. “Isn’t it funny,” she said quietly as he flinched “that you flinch when the mudblood has her wand on you because you’re scared?” Draco clenched his jaw and refused to answer. Smirking, Hermione stepped back and said “I think we’ll be going now. Don’t want the aurors to find us with a death eater wannabe.” She turned her back on Draco, showing she was distinctly unafraid of him. The boys were staring at her, mouth agape. She started stalking away, calling out “come on boys,” to the two behind her.

The trio did not speak until they were far away from Malfoy, though Hermione could feel their eyes on her. She came to a stop in an area far enough into the woods that none of the attackers would wander upon them before the boys began to talk.

“Hermione,” Ron said in awe. Harry carried on “I think you may have made Malfoy piss himself.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” She scoffed “At most, he felt his balls draw so far up into himself he thought he was going to vomit them up.” The boys laughed at her statement, and then the three of them settled in to wait the death eaters out. 

It was quiet in the woods, one could only vaguely hear the turmoil happening at the campsite, and it was hard to even tell if the death eaters were still running around or not. That made it easy for the three of them to hear footsteps in the brush coming from in front of them. Hermione slowly slid into a crouch, her wand held out in a casting stance in front of her. As the footsteps grew nearer, she could feel her heartbeat increase to a loud thudding in her ears. 

The footsteps came to a stop, and there was a soft call of Lumos, and light filled this part of the woods. Hermione caught herself in the middle of her stupefy cast when she realized the Bulgarian national team was standing in front of her with their wands down.

Hermione stood up, with Harry and Ron coming to her side as the two groups stared one another down. Krum was still holding his lightened wand and looked apprehensive at the British students in front of him.

“You lot a part of the scumbags terrorizing people out there?” Hermione asked bluntly with narrowed eyes.

The team answered with a chorus of loud and vehement ‘no.’

Nodding, she said, “Well then, should we head back to the campsite?” The team answered with various agreements, and Hermione turned on her heel to head back to the campsite

“Miss?” a deeply accented voice called out. Hermione turned around to see Viktor Krum with his thumb pointed over his shoulder “Campsite is this way,” he said smiling.

“Right, of course,” she said before stalking past the group of men and ignoring their snickers. As the group got close to the campsite, it was easy to hear that the Death Eaters had fled. The group entered the campsite again. 

Hermione was walking purposefully when her wrist was grabbed and tugged sharply, sending her careening into a solid chest. She went to open her mouth to complain when a large hand quickly covered her mouth. The body behind her used his second hand to point to a figure rummaging around about thirty feet away from them. Hermione nodded her head, and once she was released she turned to see Krum was staring over her head with dark eyes at the person that was now standing with a wand pointed to the sky. 

The wizard yelled a spell Hermione didn’t recognize, and a skull and snake was formed in the sky made out of a green smoke. Hermione’s eyes widened at seeing the Dark Mark in the sky. The wizard turned and began walking away from the group. As they all had their heads turned to the sky, they were startled to hear the distinct pops of apparation quickly followed by a volley of offensive curses. With a yelp, Hermione was shoved to the ground, with a body covering her (she could only assume it was the Krum fellow again). 

There was a lot of shouting before Arthur Weasley shoved through the wall of Aurors and ministry people surrounding the group on the ground. “Stop, they’re just children!” He yelled while shoving peoples wand arms away from the group. When the Aurors eventually stood down, the body on top of Hermione lifted away and then arms were under her’s, pulling her from the ground.

She turned around to see Viktor Krum staring down at Hermione from his impressive height. “You are alright?” he questioned. Hermione smiled and nodded, responding “Quite. Thank you.” He smiled at her before speaking again “May I know your name, miss?” Hermione smirked and opened her mouth but before she could respond, Mr. Weasley was grasping her shoulder.

“Hermione love,” he said, sparing a quick glance towards the imposing figure of Krum. “We should be going.” Hermione nodded and Mr. Weasley turned towards Krum with his hand outstretched “Thank you for taking care of my children Mr. Krum.” Krum stood up straighter (how was that possible?) as he took Mr. Weasley’s hand. “It was my pleasure sir, though it seemed she was the one taking care of us all sir,” Viktor said with a smirk in Hermione’s direction. She rolled her eyes as Mr. Weasley laughed and nodded “Yes, that is our Hermione.” 

Mr. Weasley began to tug Hermione away, and she turned to wave at Viktor as she and Mr. Weasley headed to where Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Ron were all looking at her with laughing eyes. She narrowed her eyes and that seemed to do the trick as the boys all rushed to turn and head quickly to the port keys. 

With a smile, Hermione began to wonder if she ever would be seeing this Krum fellow again. He had smelled nice, she thought absentmindedly as she grasped onto a stick that would take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione may be a little OOC in this fic, but I am a forreal slut for strong Hermione that is confident and is a big ole bad ass that can scare people with just a look so that is how I am going to be writing her.


	4. Give Me The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with this tournament man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I wanted to have this cover the events all the way to the schools arriving, but I figured you guys wouldn't want to read 120000000 words of my rambling in one chapter :) As always I own nothing!!!

Things were tense at the Burrow following the World Cup.

When the group had returned, Mrs. Weasley had grabbed all her children and Harry and Hermione into a large bear hug and had to be pried off by Mr. Weasley. Before she burst into tears, Mr. Weasley was able to usher the kids upstairs before they would be trapped by Mrs. Weasley again. 

Hermione and Ginny went to her room and got dressed for bed in silence. They turned off the lamp and laid in their separate beds in silence to try and fall asleep. When Hermione was about half asleep, she heard Ginny whisper her name. She rolled over and blinked blearily at the younger girl, waiting for her to speak. “Can I sleep with you?” She whispered, not meeting Hermione’s eyes. 

As she pulled her wand from under her pillow Hermione responded to the redhead “Of course you can Gin, just let me enlarge the bed.” Ginny smiled weakly and climbed into bed with Hermione, who squeezed Ginny’s arm before rolling back onto her side. That night, the girl's nightmare’s were kept away because of the feeling of safety.

 

The Weasley and Co. annual trip to Diagon Alley had been slightly derailed by the events of the cup. Mrs. Weasley wanted to be sure there would be no fallout from the cup before she let the children into the central Wizarding hub of England. So the children spent a few days playing in the lake on the Weasley’s property and lazing around in the sun. 

They ended up going to Diagon Alley the day before the Hogwarts Express would be taking the children back to Scotland. The trip was hurried and frantic, like normal. What was not normal was the number of times both of the Weasley adults looked over their shoulders. Mrs. Weasley leads the group while Mr. Weasley was at the back of the group to ensure no one was lost. It seemed that safety was becoming more and more paramount.

 

The day of September the 1st in the Weasley household was hectic as usual. Both Hermione and Ginny had taken care to pack their trunks the night before, to ensure they could relax in the morning and eat breakfast. Harry and Ron chose the exact opposite approach. 

Mrs. Weasley had woke the girls up with a gentle call of their names when she had seen that they were already packed. The boys, on the other hand, she woke up with a bellow of their names. Hermione and Ginny giggled as they got dressed, able to hear the scrambling happening in the room above them. 

As the girls ate breakfast, the twins joined them shortly before Mrs. Weasley headed up the rickety stairs to begin yelling at Harry and Ron again. Mr. Weasley shook his head with a smile and continued reading the paper, disregarding his wife's continuous shrieking. Eventually, the boys stumbled down the stairs, dragging their trunks with Mrs. Weasley berating them close behind. As the girls got up to grab their luggage to depart for King’s Cross, the boys were shoving toast down their throats as Mr. Weasley laughed. The twins began dragging the boys out of their seats to make sure they would be able to catch the train back to Scotland. 

This year, the group had been sent a car by the ministry, to make them look good by assuring that the boy-who-lived would make it to the station safely. Hermione and Harry giggled at the Weasley children, who were astounded by the muggle invention. 

When they arrived at King’s Cross, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed their charges into the station. In sets of two, they all leaned against the wall between platforms 9 and 10, sliding smoothly onto platform 9 and 3/4s. The lively platform pulled a smile from Hermione, seeing friends greeting each other after months apart, parents holding onto their children looking as if they never wanted to let go. It had all become familiar to Hermione, and it made Hogwarts and the wizarding world feel more and more like home. 

 

The train ride to Hogwarts was strangely uneventful, considering the world cup had been such a short time before. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had been joined in their compartment by Luna Lovegood, who was friends with Ginny, and Neville. The six of them caught up on what had happened over the summer, and they were of course asked by Neville and Luna about the World Cup. Ron had no problem retelling the tale, but it seemed as if Hermione was the only one who noticed Neville’s face growing grimmer and grimmer as the story came to a close.

Neville, Hermione had come to learn over the summer, lived with his grandmother because death eaters had landed both of his parents in St. Mungos indefinitely due to some prolonged crucios. This was why Hermione felt such a need to fight. Not only, were Tom Riddle’s followers pureblood supremacists who believed blood was the most important, they were the kind of people who would hurt anybody they came across, no matter what. 

Hermione gave Neville’s shoulder a tight squeeze as Ron finished the story. Neville gave her a grateful look and was quick to change the subject as he asked Ron and Ginny to play exploding snap. The redheads readily agreed, and the three set up on the floor of the compartment while Hermione pulled out a book to immerse herself in. The group let the rest of the trip pass mindlessly.

Arriving at Hogwarts was, like always, an experience. There was, of course, Hagrid calling all of the first years to the boats. Hermione and the rest of her friends climbed into a carriage together. The trip to the castle was quick, and soon enough the group of friends were sitting at their house table, catching up with their year mates. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were quick to notice an empty spot at the head table where Remus had sat the year before, but they were pulled out of their musings when Dumbledore stood from his seat. 

Dumbledore called the room to order to begin the sorting. Professor McGonagall stalked into the Great Hall, looking imposing as ever and being followed by the first years that were gazing around the room in wonder. The sorting was conducted without much fanfare, thought the sorting hat had added some strange lines in its song that referenced the making of many new friends in the coming term. But it all made sense when Dumbledore gave his speech.

“Welcome back to another year here at Hogwarts!” Dumbledore began with a characteristic twinkle in his eyes “As you all know, Hogwarts is one of the premier wizarding schools in the world. This has allowed us, in the coming year to host a great international event on our grounds.” The headmaster had to pause here due to the whispers that broke out at his announcement “Many of you,” he continued “are familiar with the history of this event. In under two months time, Hogwarts will be welcoming two other wizarding school delegations to Scotland to participate in the Triwizard tournament.” 

The hall broke out into chatter once again, and Hermione thought back to when she had first arrived in the wizarding world, and Hogwarts: A History had been her best friend. She recalled reading about Hogwarts sending a garrison of students to foreign schools to compete in such tournament, but she also recalled reading that the tournament had been discontinued due to some of the champions dying. 

As if reading her confused mind, Dumbledore began speaking again over the students “This will be the first year the tournament will be held since 1795, and some safeguards have been created to make the tournament as safe as possible! One such safeguard will be an age limit. All students putting their name in the running to compete as a champion must be seventeen.” 

Dumbledore had to pause here due to the uproar his statement. To Hermione’s surprise, some of the loudest groans were coming from the Weasley twins that sat across from her. With a frown covering her face, Hermione kicked both of her legs out under the table, connecting to the twin’s shins. The twins groans turned into startled yelps, and they both turned wounded eyes to their brunette friend. They were quick to turn away once again when they saw Hermione’s patented “I-am-disappointed-in-you-and-you-make-me-sad” look, that she must have learned from the Weasley matriarch because it worked better than the look Mrs. Weasley often used.

Dumbledore let the complaining go on for a moment before he tapped his wand on the podium three times, producing an echoing slam in the hall that shut all the groaning students up. “Now then, there are of course other safeguards, but only the champions will need to be privy to that information.” 

Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue his normal term announcements but was interrupted by the startling crack of the doors to the great hall bouncing open. Through the door came a hunched over figure, walking with a limp and shrouded in a black traveling cloak that covered their face.

“Ah,” Dumbledore mused “It looks as if our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has arrived.” When the professor reached the head table Dumbledore stepped forward and shook his hand, while speaking to the person under his breath. With a nod, the professor walked towards the empty seat at the table between McGonagall and Snape. “Students, this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Mr. Alastor Moody!” As he was introduced, the man dropped his hood to show a scarred face and a mechanical eye that looked to be whirring around in its encasement against the man's face. 

Dumbledore then continued on with his term announcements, but Hermione’s mind couldn’t concentrate on such mundane things. This tournament was bound to cause trouble. Foreign witches and wizards in the school, an event that came with a death warning. Hermione had a feeling that this year would not be a simple one, and when she made eye contact with Harry sitting beside her she knew she wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews and comments are welcome!!
> 
> Next: The schools arrive, Krum finds some familiar faces, and what the hell kind of language is Hermione speaking?


	5. Hey There!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The schools have arrived people!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always I own nothing. For this story, I am working under the assumption that in Bulgaria, the people still speak Russian, as well as Bulgarian.

The term at Hogwarts went on like normal up until Halloween. Classes happened as normal. Snape took points from anyone that moved during class, Peeves was playing tricks on every student, professor, headmaster and Filch, and Hermione was just trying to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble. Another part of the normal start to the term was the first fight with Malfoy of the year. 

On the first day of classes, Harry, and Hermione had squared off against Malfoy and his goons in the courtyard of the castle. Insults had been thrown back and forth. Malfoy talking about the Weasley’s finances and then proceeding to insult Mrs. Weasley which caused Harry to retort with some choice words about Mrs. Malfoy. The whole time, Hermione had stood silently by her friend's side with her wand at the ready. 

After Harry had insulted Malfoy’s mother, he had foolishly turned around to leave, therefore not seeing Malfoy raise his wand, but Hermione had. She struck Malfoy with a swift stinging curse, causing him to yelp and lower his wand. Hermione had glared at the blonde until he had huffed and then grabbed his goons and then stormed out of the courtyard pouting. Harry had gone to thank Hermione but she had cut him off with a quick beration of him turning his back on his opponent. Harry had looked properly chastised and had hugged Hermione quickly before promising to be more careful and dragging Hermione off to lunch with her boys.

Another unusual part of the term was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. The first class had every student pretty convinced that Moody was as crazy as the papers said he was, what with his constant bellowing about practicing constant vigilance, and then the lesson on the unforgivables. 

Moody had had the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class watch as he had practiced the three unforgivable curses on a spider. Hermione had been shaken following the lesson and found comfort between Harry and Ron, but Neville was not so lucky. The boy had been so pale after the lesson, likely from witnessing the curse that had terrorized his parents. Moody had called the boy back up to his office, but Hermione could not help but be a little wary. 

That same night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room long after the rest of the tower was tucked into bed. The fire in the hearth lowered before it rose again, this time with a face in it. 

“Hello children,” Sirius Black called joyfully with a large smile on his face. The trio fell to their knees before the fire and greeted Sirius warmly. “Ok,” he cut them off with a chuckle “I know you three have missed my handsome mug, but let's get this update on what’s happening at school.”

“Well,” Harry said slowly “the Triwizard Tournament will take place at Hogwarts this year.” Sirius looked shocked at this news, meaning that Harry had not mentioned it in his letters.

“Pup, you should have mentioned this to me sooner,” Sirius scolded gently. “That is very interesting though. The timing is interesting as well.” Hermione nodded along with Sirius’ train of thought. “No, bother, Dumbledore knows what he’s doing. Ok, anything else kiddos?”

Hermione thought for a moment before deciding to speak. “Sirius, did you ever know Alastor Moody?”

“Mad-Eye?” Sirius questioned. At her nod he went on “Yes kitten, he was my trainer when I joined the Aurors. I worked with him a lot. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Hermione drawled “He is our new DADA professor.”

“Really?” Sirius questioned in an incredulous tone. “Moody as a professor? That’s an interesting choice. But I do suppose Dumbledore doesn’t have many other choices these days.”

“Does he strike you as the kind of wizard to, I don’t know,” Hermione said slowly “To practice the unforgivables on a live animal in his classes?”

“What?” Sirius practically hissed with a hard look in his eyes. “Definitely not.”

“Ok,” Hermione mumbled. 

After a moment of silence, with Sirius, Harry, and Ron looking at her, Sirius responded to her. “Kitten, trust your gut,” he urged “I never knew Moody to even use unforgivables, even in combat. But that was over 12 years ago, and the times have changed.”

Hermione nodded and kept quiet while Harry said a lengthy goodbye to his Godfather and set up their next time to talk. Once Sirius had left the building, the boys said goodnight and headed up to bed themselves but Hermione stayed behind for a few minutes just staring into the fire. When she finally climbed into her bed, she said a quick prayer to whoever was listening, hoping for no more danger in the coming year. 

 

Hallows Eve at Hogwarts was like a big ole party. The ghosts were rowdier than normal, playing pranks on everyone, there was a feast, and the castle just seemed to be alive even as the weather outside seemed to get drearier and drearier. Hermione and the boys sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and the twins, and as they chatted the Great Hall filled up and got even louder because of the excited voices filling it. Tonight the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students would be arriving, officially beginning the Tournament proceedings.

Hermione’s stomach was starting to grumble when Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the table. “Students! It is my privilege to announce to you the arrival of our sister and brother schools in the Triwizard tournament! First, we have the wonderful ladies from Beauxbatons with their lovely Headmistress, Madame Maxime!”

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a group of women dressed in delicate blue dressed and hats. The young women danced down the middle of the hall, sighing and releasing butterflies from their sleeves as they went. Hermione was unsurprised to see that almost every male specimen in the hall was staring at the ladies with fascination. 

Following the girls, was the single largest person that Hermione has ever seen. The dark-haired woman walked gracefully, despite her size. Dumbledore left his seat to meet the woman (he did not even reach her bosom in height) and greeted her as he bent over her extended hand and kissed the air above it. “Students! Let us welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons!” The hall erupted in claps, the boys of Hogwarts clapping much more enthusiastically than the girls. The girls from Beauxbatons headed to the Ravenclaw table while Dumbledore returned to his seat once again. 

“And next,” the Headmaster called “We welcome the students of Durmstrang! And their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!” The doors to the hall banged open, revealing a group of men and women(because there was no way they could be just boys and girls) dressed in furs and thick coats. The group walked down the aisle, banging great wooden staffs on the stone floor in time with their footsteps. One man broke from the group and took a knee while he blew a great firebird from his staff. 

At the back of the group were the two most eye drawing figures. Both men were tall and intimidating, but Hermione recognized the slightly taller one as Viktor Krum, meaning the other was the Headmaster of Durmstrang. As the men joined their fellows at the front of the hall, Krum glanced toward the Gryffindor table and caught Hermione’s eye and seemed surprised to recognize her before offering her a smirk and turning back towards the approaching Dumbledore.

“Ah Igor!” the headmaster called as he shook the man’s hand. “Such a pleasure! You can lead your young men over to the Slytherin table.” Fitting, Hermione thought. Considering she had read that Durmstrang specialized in Dark Magic and refused muggle borns admittance. They would be comfortable with the snakes.

“Now that we are all here!” Dumbledore called, once more at his seat “We can eat. But before the plates are brought out a toast!” Everyone raised their glasses with the Headmaster. “To new friends, and international cooperation!” Hermione laughed as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, being very aware that the tagline of the Triwizard tournament would be ‘International Cooperation.’

 

The day after the arrival of the other schools passed like any other, the only difference being the larger volume of students in the hall. Hermione had retreated to the library after dinner, and shared a smile with Madam Pince before claiming what many had come to know as ‘Hermione’s Table’. She settled in to do her essay for Herbology. She was about five inches in when she heard the sound of many feet and high pitched giggles enter the library. She ignored the noise until she could see out of the corner of her eye, a figure stopped by the empty chair at her table. 

At the sound of a clearing throat, Hermione looked up from her essay and was surprised to see Viktor Krum smiling at her. “May I?” He asked while gesturing to the seat at her table. Hermione hesitated for a moment, just to see him lose his confidence, before nodding with a small smile. She was surprised to see him pull a book from his bag before sitting down, and he opened it to begin reading, rather than try to start a conversation with her. 

Hermione turned back to her essay, but was unable to get far with the constant giggling and sighs occurring in the aisle next to her. She huffed and threw her quill down, causing Viktor to look at her with a raised eyebrow which she glared at while standing and stalking over to the aisle that was apparently the Viktor Fan Club HQ. 

“Listen,” She hissed, enjoying the way the girls all looked scared at the sight of the Gryffindor Princess with a face that spelled trouble for whoever crossed her. “This is a library, leave the poor boy alone while he’s in here.” A few of the girls looked ready to protest, so Hermione brought out her ‘listen-to-me-or-else-you’ face and spoke again “Do you ladies really want to try me?” She asked sweetly. The girls shook their heads quickly before scampering to the exit of the library. Satisfied, Hermione headed back to her essay and saw Viktor looking at her in awe.

“What,” She snapped self consciously. 

“You,” he began. “No one can ever get rid of them, believe me, family and I have tried.”

“Well,” Hermione said smugly while sitting down. “I’m-”

“Marry me?” he said loudly, cutting her off. She giggled in surprise before responding.

“You at least need to take me out on a date,” she teased gently, knowing the boy hadn’t meant it. 

“Ok,” he said “This weekend? Hogsmeade?”

Hermione stared at him for a moment, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. “Viktor, I was kidding! You don’t need to-”

He chuckled at her “Of course I don’t need to. But I have a pretty and smart young lady in front of me, who gets rid of those pesky fangirls. Why would I not want to take her on a date?”

“Viktor you really don’t-” She tried once again. 

“No!” He exclaimed, before falling to his knees and grabbing both of her hands. Hermione laughed nervously, looking around to see if people were noticing the best seeker in the world on his knees in front of a plain Gryffindor. “Please, allow me to take you on a date,” he begged. 

“Ok,” Hermione agreed, just to get him off of the floor. 

He kissed her hands before yelling in his mother tongue “ya byl blagoslovlen!” (I have been blessed)

Hermione rolled her eyes before responding “ne dramaticheskiy,” (don’t be dramatic). 

Viktor froze and looked at Hermione in shock before replying “ty govorish' po-Russki?” (You speak Russian?)

“Da,” Hermione responded with a smile “moi babushki i dedushki zhivut tam, i eto moy rodnoy yazyk, poetomu ona nauchila menya,” (my grandparents live there and it is my mothers first language, so she taught me). 

Viktor stared at her in awe for another minute before shaking out of his stupor and switching back to English “The more you know,” he said while looking at her with heavy eyes “Well, you will meet me in the entrance hall at, say 10? On Saturday? We can go to village together?” 

Hermione smiled and said sweetly “Yes, that would be lovely.” 

Viktor beamed at her before grabbing his bag and book and leaned over to kiss Hermione’s cheek. As he stood and saw her look of shock, he departed saying “do subboty printsessa.” (Until Saturday Princess).

Hermione was still in shock a few minutes after Viktor had left and slowly gathered up her books, heading back to the tower. Harry and Ron tried to get her to stay in the common room with them, but she brushed her boys off and headed to her room. She got undressed and climbed into bed. That night she dreamt of the Russian countryside where she had grown up, and a tall man with a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one so sorry, but I think I like how it turned out! Also, disregard my Russian translations, they are coming from google translate!  
> Next: The date, the boys find out, and there may or may not be a slight kerfuffle.


	6. Dates please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger on a date? Who would've thought!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello its me, I own nothing like usual.

The naming of the contestants in the Tri Wizarding tournament would be happening at dinner one week after the other schools had arrived at Hogwarts. There had been students from all three schools placing their names in the cup throughout the week. A few from every Hogwarts house had placed their names in, as well as students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The twins had tried to brew an aging potion to allow them to illegally enter the tournament, but Hermione and Ginny had ganged up on them (and may have shed a few crocodile tears) and convinced them to not take the chance to enter.

But before the naming of the Champions, Hermione had a date on Saturday with a certain Bulgarian seeker. Hermione had walked around in a daze for the two days after Viktor had asked her, and then realized she needed help. She had pulled aside the youngest Weasley that night after dinner and explained her predicament. Ginny had (quite predictably) squealed while jumping up and down, before getting serious about helping her best friend prepare for her first date.

Saturday morning Hermione woke up early as to shower and get ready for her day with Viktor. She completed her usual daily routine, but added a bit of mascara and lipgloss to her face. She also performed a charm on her hair that handled the characteristic frizz, and settled her hair into glossy curls that fell softly down her back. After sticking her head out the window of her room, she could tell it would be a chilly day, so she dressed warmly in a thick grey sweater, jeans, tall flat boots, her Gryffindor scarf and a black wool cloak.

Hermione left her room a few minutes before she was meant to meet with Viktor. She walked into the common room and waved a goodbye to Ginny, who was waiting to meet with Neville and Luna to head to the village. The night before, Harry and Ron had asked her when she would want to head to Hogsmeade in the morning, but she had had to tell them that she was heading down later with Ginny so the boys would leave her alone.

Hermione came down the stairs into the Entrance Hall to see Viktor speaking with two other Durmstrang students. She walked over to them and felt a little self-conscious when she realized the two boys and girl were staring at her. 

“Is this her?” the girl whispered loudly to Viktor while the boy elbowed him in the side. Viktor shoved the boy with a huff before he walked to meet Hermione. 

“Good morning,” he murmured with a bow, reaching out for her hand and bowing over it to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She smiled and returned his greeting. Viktor stood to his full height again and offered the small witch next to him his arm. The two walked over to the Durmstrang students that were smiling coyly. “Hermione,” Viktor sad when they reached the other two students “this is my cousin Dimitra, and my best friend Nikolai.”

“Hello Hermione,” the two said in unison, making Hermione laugh nervously as she was reminded of Fred and George. 

The two stared at Hermione and Viktor for a moment before Viktor interrupted their uncomfortable gaze by speaking. “Well,” he said, “We are heading to the village, I will see you back on the ship.” As Viktor lead her away, Hermione could hear Dimitria and Nikolai whispering as they left, but she put it out of her mind as the two exited the castle and stepped into the cold Fall day. 

“It’s a bit chilly today,” Hermione said absentmindedly to Viktor as she pulled out her wand and cast a nonverbal warming charm over the two of them. She hadn’t even given it a second thought until she could feel Viktor staring at the side of her head. “What,” she said as she tucked an errant curl behind her ear.

“You just did a nonverbal spell,” he said with a surprised intonation to his voice.

“I did,” she said slowly, not understanding what he was getting at. 

“Do they teach nonverbal casting in the Fourth year at Hogwarts,” he asked.

“Oh, no,” she said with a blush as they continued down the path to the village. “I just read a lot. I teach myself things.”

“You taught yourself how to cast non verbally?” he said incredibly.

“Yes,” she said defensively “and I can cast basic charms wandlessly as well.” Viktor drew to a halt then, causing Hermione to turn around and look up at him. 

“You do realize,” he said while pulling Hermione out of the way of students continuing down the path “That most fully grown adults have trouble casting nonverbally, and wandless magic is even rarer.” Hermione gazed up at him with confusion on her face. “Hermione, you are an even more talented witch than anyone could comprehend.” 

She blushed before turning around and grabbing his hand “I’m really not, but let’s get down to Hogsmeade.” Viktor finally responded to her tugging and started walking, placing her had back into the crook of his arm. 

The two decided to go into Tomes and Scrolls first, as Hermione had finished her current Charms theory book and was looking for a more advanced read. She was surprised when as she was babbling about some transfiguration theory, that Viktor was actually able to debate with her on the theory and practice of advanced transfiguration. (And no, she did not think that made him more attractive).

The two then headed to Honeydukes, which was crowded as always. Hermione bought a small pack of the peppermints she could only find at Honeydukes. Viktor meanwhile bought some Dark Chocolate Fudge that he said was almost as good as his mother’s, and a single sugar quill. He bestowed that sugar quill upon Hermione as they walked back into the cold afternoon, and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione, knowing everyone would be in Rosmerta’s pub, had asked if Viktor would prefer the Hogs Head, but he had sweetly said that he had nothing to hide. The two walked into the tavern and it seemed as if everyone was staring at them, considering the best seeker in the world had just walked in, Hermione was not surprised. The two chose a table in the back of the dining area, away from everyone else. Rosmerta came over to them and took their orders quickly, leaving the two alone to talk. 

Hermione learned that Viktor hated the spotlight, but that his love for Quidditch outshined that hatred. She told Viktor about her Gran in Russia, who she had spent most of her summers with until she left for Hogwarts. Viktor had three older brothers and a plethora of cousins that were close enough to be siblings. Hermione explained dentist’s to Viktor and told him some of her favorite muggle things. 

Before either of them knew it, the tavern had cleared out because it was nearing dinner time back at the castle. The two of them laughed before gathering up their things and leaving the tavern, yelling a goodbye to Rosmerta in the back room. As they walked outside, the temperature had dropped extremely, and even when Hermione tried a warming charm it did nothing to deter the cold. When She began to shiver Viktor shed his large fur coat and wrapped it around her shoulders ignoring her protests. 

The two made their way up to the castle and stopped inside the main courtyard. “Are you going to go to dinner,” Hermione asked nervously, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“No,” he said, “Karkaroff prefers us to eat dinner on the ship.”

“Ok, then let me get you your coat,” she said while shrugging out of the large coat.

“No,” he said pulling the coat back onto her shoulders “I will just have to take you on another date to get it back.” She laughed lightly at him before nodding up at him. He leaned down, and Hermione nervously thought that he may try and lean in for a kiss, but he bent to kiss her cheek barely missing the side of her mouth. “Good evening Hermione,” he said softly “I hope to see you tomorrow.”

At those parting words, Viktor bowed and walked back in the direction of the Black Lake, and the Durmstrang ship. Hermione smiled to herself, and walked into the castle. She paused to shrug out of her coats and slung them over her arm before walking into the Great Hall. Ginny and the twins were at the table, and Hermione felt as if she was walking on air as she came sit with them. Ginny leaned over to whisper in her ear “We will be having words later,” before Hermione shoved her away with a giggle. 

The three of them chatted absentmindedly as they filled their plates with food. Hermione was about to take a bite of her roast when she saw her two best friends walking into the hall and looking at her directly. Uh oh, she thought as the two drew closer.

Harry and Ron came to stand behind the twins and nudged them out of the way to allow them to sit down right in front of Hermione. “So,” Harry started “what did you do down in the village today Hermione?”

“Um,” she stuttered, feeling like she was being interrogated. 

“Hm.” hummed Ron “Maybe stop by Honeydukes?” At those words, Ginny seemed to catch on and grabbed Hermione’s hand under the table. The twins were looking back and forth between the three in confusion. 

“Boys,” Hermione tried again. 

“Or maybe,” Harry drawled “You took a trip to the Three Broomsticks?”

At this point, Hermione was just waiting for the two of them to get this nonsense over with. “Funny thing Harry,” Ron said without looking away from Hermione “We were in the Three Broomsticks too!”

“Imagine our surprise,” Harry said quietly “When our best friend walks in, and ignores us, all because she was with Viktor Krum.” Hermione looked away from Harry’s piercing stare and closed her eyes at the intakes of breath from those sitting directly around them. She opened her eyes again only to see it wasn’t half as bad as she thought. Katie and Angelina looked to be the only ones other than the Weasley’s and Harry that had heard his statement. 

“Hermione?” George said softly. Hermione huffed before turning back to glare at the two boys in front of her. 

“Yes, I was on a date with Viktor bloody Krum,” she angrily whispered to them “Is that a problem?” The boys looked at her silently, and Ginny began to rub her back as if the soothing motion could get rid of Hermione’s building anger. The boys seemed to notice the telltale growth of Hermione’s hair that signaled her anger.

“Well no,” Ron stuttered, leaving Harry to try to placate the irate witch in front of them. 

“Hermione,” Harry began to plead “We were just worried!” Hermione glared at them until they lowered their eyes to the table saying “sorry,” in unison. Hermione left her eyes on them for a moment more before she went back to her roast, continuing on with her dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a really random stopping point but it made sense for what I want to happen in the next chapter.


	7. We are the Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions are selected, and let me tell you, there is hella drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual I own nothing

Hermione sees Viktor almost every day leading up to the picking of the Champions. Most of the time the two of them sit in the library and do their work, chatting lightly in between. They would take walks through the castle to take breaks from their work. They had a quick fight in the snow one afternoon when Hermione was almost pulling her hair out over her Ancient Runes essay. Viktor had closed her book, pulled her out of her chair, bundled her up in her coat (that was actually his) and scarf, and dragged her out onto the grounds that had been covered in a few inches of snow the night before. 

Each night, after their study session, Viktor would walk Hermione to the Great Hall for dinner before heading back to the ship. At this point, it was common knowledge that Viktor and Hermione spent a lot of time together. Hermione was not ignorant to the whispers and the looks she received. But no one had been dumb enough this far to say something in her vicinity, or to her face. 

The only place she was safe was in her tower. Many Gryffs had tried to start their own rumors, but Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins and others had stopped that before it could even start. Most of the girls in the tower (other than the ones that knew better) were still a bit miffed with Hermione, thinking she was tricking Viktor into spending time with her. But Hermione didn’t have time to deal with simple minded people like that. 

Hermione met with Viktor before the Champion’s feast. The older Bulgarian had chuckled at her when she expressed fear of him entering (and likely being chosen) for the tournament. She was nervous during the whole time the two of them sat together at their table. She just had a sick feeling in her gut that something was going to go wrong. 

“Come,” Viktor said, standing and gathering his things. “It is time for the feast.” Hermione picked up her books and scrolls slowly, causing Viktor to chuckle at her. He rounded the table and pulled her away from the packing of her bag and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her looping her arms around his waist. She breathed heavily into his chest for a few moments. “It will be fine malen'kiy,” (little one) he said softly while caressing her head. Hermione took another long breath before pulling back and looking up at him. 

“Okay,” she murmured, releasing him and straightening out her top before grabbing her bag. “Let’s go,” she said watching him stroll over and grab his things. He offered her his arm and the two of them headed to the Great Hall. The two entered the room and Hermione was pleased to see that she got under 20 glares from the ladies of Hogwarts. Viktor dropped her off at the Gryffindor table, saying hello to her friends as he left Hermione there with a quick smile to try and ease her nerves. 

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, with Ginny and the twins across from them like usual. Their group laughed and joked throughout dinner, but Hermione was forcing it, still feeling the churning in her gut. They finished their pudding quickly, as did most of the hall in anticipation of the naming of the champions. 

Dumbledore stood from his chair when it became clear that almost everyone had finished eating. “Well then,” the wizened headmaster chuckled “I suppose we should, as you all say, get on with it.” At that, he walked down from his podium towards the cup that was standing on a platform in front of the head table. He waved his wand around the hall, causing the fires do dim. Then he tapped his wand against the cup, causing it to brighten up, and students all around the room to stand to get a better view of the cup. 

The flames shot up, releasing a single piece of parchment that floated down into the headmaster’s hand. “And the Durmstrang champion will be,” Hermione’s eyes darted across the room to meet Viktors, where he winked at her as Dumbledore called out “Viktor Krum!” Hermione laughed and clapped for Viktor, who strode down the aisle toward Dumbledore and Karkaroff, whose hands he shook before leaving the hall. Her friends all teased her about him now being a champion, but she just smiled serenely, trying to ignore her wariness. 

“And the Beauxbaton’s champion will be,” Dumbledore called as the cup shot out another small piece of parchment “Miss Fleur Delacour!” A beautiful blonde girl laughed with her friends before standing and almost floating down the hall towards the Hogwarts and Beauxbaton’s headmasters. She too left the hall, just as the cup shot out one final slip of parchment. “And the Hogwarts champion will be…. Cedric Diggory!” The Hufflepuff table roared as their seeker stood up and avoided the hugs his friends were trying to catch him in. Hermione clapped politely but still felt wariness swirling around in her gut, causing her to scan the hall, but not seeing anything out of order.

After Cedric left the hall, Dumbledore walked in front of the cup, ready to make his final remarks. As he opened his mouth to speak, the cup roared back to life behind him. Gasps stuttered through the hall, and Dumbledore turned sharply to watch as the cup let loose one too many slips of paper. As the sheet floated down to him, Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand, causing him to look at her. Reading her face, he whispered “No way,” shaking his head he went to speak but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

“Harry Potter,” he said quietly, but the whole hall heard him. Hermione gently nudged Harry out of his seat. The raven-haired boy was still shaking his head and repeating ‘No’ under his breath over and over. He stumbled his way up the aisle, with what felt like a thousand eyes on him. He passed the Headmaster and exited the hall, just like the rest of the champions. 

Dumbledore dismissed the rest of them quickly. Gryffindor ascended the stairs together, whispers being thrown all around. They entered the common room, and everyone seemed to stick around rather than heading to their dorm. “Hermione,” Ginny whispered, causing the older girl to look at her “someone should say something. They’re all bad mouthing him.” Hermione hummed, agreeing, but didn’t respond until she heard a fifth year in front of her whisper something about Harry being an attention seeker.

Hermione pushed the air out her chest through her teeth making it sound like she was hissing, causing those around her to look her way in confusion. She pushed through the crowd to the middle of the common room pulling out a chair to stand on.

“Oi,” she yelled uncharacteristically, drawing the attention of the room to her. “I know that some of you like to think you actually know Harry Potter,” at this, she stared right into the eyes of the fifth year that had been bad mouthing her best friend. “Take this from someone who actually knows him. Harry does not need the ‘eternal glory’ of winning the tournament, and Merlin knows he has no clue what to do with the galleons currently sitting in his vault.”

“Let me be clear,” Hermione said firmly “If you think Harry put his name in the cup, you are entitled to your opinion, no matter how barmy it may be.”

“But have no doubt,” she said, letting her hair grow with the humming of her magic, making her look even more intimidating. “Anyone who gives him a hard time, Gryffindor or not, will be finding themselves dealing with me,” she said lowly, only adding to the image of the powerful witch commanding a room of people much older, stronger and taller than her. “Harry Potter doe not want the spotlight, considering he’s famous for an event that resulted in the tragic death of his parents.”

She could see people changing their attitudes right in front of her, and reigned herself in, returning to the image of the muggle-born witch who was Harry’s best friend rather than the brightest witch of her age. “Harry will be getting enough grief from everyone else in the castle, we are his house, his family. We are supposed to be here for him, not be like snakes.” This seemed to hammer her point home. She allowed Fred to offer his hand to help her down, and to pull her into a brief hug with his twin. With her speech over, the Gryffindor’s started to disperse leaving the Weasley’s and Hermione to wait for Harry. 

Hermione began to think about what the challenges of the tournament could be, and how she could help both Harry and Viktor when George’s voice drew her out of her head. “You alright mate?” he called out, clearing speaking to Ron who was glaring into the fire from a couch. 

“I just wish Harry would have told me he was entering, we could’ve done it together,” he muttered. Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she drew herself to her full height and crossed the common room to stand in front of him. 

“What,” she said lowly “did you just say?” Ron looked at her warily, recognizing that all of his siblings were standing to the side ready to move, either to protect him or to keep Hermione from doing something she would regret.

“C’mon Mione,” he whined “Aren’t you upset that he did something illegal?” Ron was clearly trying to refocus her anger away from him. 

“Did you hear nothing I just said,” she hissed at him, preening internally when he flinched away from her.

“Mione, he entered into the tournament-” he tried again. 

“Ronald,” she said sharply “You do not seriously think Harry entered into this tournament?” Ron was now narrowing his eyes at her, causing the other Weasley’s to get into the ready position for the impending explosion.

“Well, he did get chosen as a champion didn’t he?” He said mockingly. 

“Ron, in order to jinx that cup the caster would have had to be extremely talented, and-”She tried explaining to the redhead who was clearly rearing up to fight.

“So maybe,” he sneered at her “You did it for him. “ Hermione rose her eyebrows in surprise as he continued. “Maybe you two did this without me,” he said standing and taking a step towards her “you two, ganging up without me. You both think I’m dumb.” As he ranted, Hermione saw him grip his wand and interrupted him. 

“Ron,” she said sweetly “Do you really want to raise your want to me?” At her words, his siblings all looked to his hand and were shocked to see that his wand was resting in his hand. Ron looked even more upset now and actually began to raise his wand.

The fool. 

Before he could even get it to chest level Hermione had whipped her own wand out and cast a nonverbal expelliarmus and had his wand in hand. His brothers had rushed him with shouts while Ginny rushed to her side. Hermione curled her arm around Ginny’s shoulders before speaking calmly to Ron who was being held in place by his older brothers. 

“Next time you try to curse me, Ron,” she said dangerously “I won’t be so nice. Get over yourself and maybe you can realize how horrible you are being. At those words the twins dragged him up the stairs, leaving the girls alone.

They had just sat down when the portrait opened and a pale Harry was being escorted in by Professor McGonagall. The woman nodded at the two young girls, before speaking softly to Harry while grasping his shoulder and leaving the tower. Hermione rushed the raven-haired boy and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the telltale full body shudders of sobs as she started to whisper reassuringly in his ear. 

She led him to the couch to sit in between her and Ginny, holding him until he was able to stop crying. “Sorry,” he muttered wiping his eyes. 

“Don’t apologize, love,” Hermione said soothingly “It’ll all be fine. Gryffindor has your back, we can get through this.”

Harry raised a brow before asking her “They don’t believe I cheated.”

“Well,” she blushed “not anymore.” Harry laughed before drawing her into his arms and whispering his thanks into her hair. “What about Ron?” he asked while looking around the common room for the missing part of their trio.

“You may want to sleep in the extra bed in the twins and Lee’s tower,” Ginny said quietly.

“He thinks,” Harry trailed off.

“Hopefully he has learned his lesson,” Hermione said sharply, leading Harry to look at her with a questioning gaze. “I gave him a little bit of encouragement to get his head out of his arse,” she said sheepishly. He looked at her smiling, whispering “thanks,” to her before yawning announcing that he was about ready for bed. 

The three of them split to head to their dorms. As Hermione prepared for bed, she once again felt her gut churning, warning her of the times to come. That night she dreamt of Viktor on his back with glassy eyes, and Harry screaming for help. But she could never reach him before the darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly love my bad ass Hermione in this chapter :)


	8. Gryff Who Caught the Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a scuffle in this here chapter, some smoochin, and some smug and bad ass Hermione. All of my fave things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing. This chapter is a long one, but I loved writing it!

The week following the picking of the champions was rough. The four champions were given a bit of leeway and didn’t have to start preparing until the week after for the first task. Hermione spent a lot of that time with Harry, considering he felt like the whole world was against him. That was not to say that Hermione didn’t see Viktor during that time. The day after the choosing of the champions, the two of them had met up in the library. Most of their time together that day had consisted of Viktor comforting Hermione, and convincing her that her best friend and her (more than?) friend would be perfectly fine. 

Two days after the feast, Hermione and Harry sat in the common room, watching the fire as it rose suddenly, to show the face of Sirius. “Hello pups,” he called cheerfully. Hermione returned his greeting carefully, trying to not give anything away to let Harry start the conversation

“Sirius,” Harry said miserably “something happened.”

Sirius’ face turned stony as he responded to his Godson “What happened.” Harry explained about him being chosen as the fourth Triwizard champion. Sirius was quiet for a moment before speaking quietly “What does Dumbledore say?”

“That there is nothing he can do,” Harry said with his eyes downcast “I have to compete.”

“Bullshit,” Sirius said loudly, causing Hermione to shush him as to not wake up any stragglers in the tower. “This is illegal,” he said incredulously “How can they make you compete.”

“Sirius,” Hermione interjected “Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore. If he can get off his ass and prove your innocence quickly, you can advocate on behalf of Harry.” Sirius nodded at her suggestion. 

“Good call kitten, I will floo him tomorrow. Curious as to why its taken this long to get that particular ball rolling,” Sirius mused. He chatted with the two of them for a few more minutes before he left them with one final warning. “You two be careful,” he cautioned “Death Eaters are becoming more active than before. Watch out for each other.” Harry and Hermione bid the man goodnight, before heading to bed that night.

 

Viktor took the opportunity the week off offered him, and asked Hermione on another date to Hogsmeade the day before his week of leeway was up. She of course agreed, happy to have one last day with Viktor before the craziness of the tournament set in. Therefore, after spending most of her time with Harry, Hermione was very excited to have a day with Viktor. 

Hermione once again dressed warmly that morning pulling a beanie over her hair, and wearing the coat Viktor had loaned to her on their last date. It was nice that this time, Hermione didn’t have to fool anyone about where she was going. She wasn’t speaking with Ron, and she had told Harry exactly where she was going, and he, Ginny and the twins were going to meet the two of them in the village. 

Hermione met Viktor in the Entrance Hall, leaning up onto her toes to kiss him on his cheek and greet him good morning. He smiled down at her before asking “Are you ready?” while offering his arm. She nodded and took hold of his elbow, and headed down to the village. The two talked about anything but the tournament as they headed down the snowy path. 

When the two of them reached the village, they agreed to head to Tomes and Scrolls before meeting her friends at the Hog’s Head. They had decided on the pub as to not be hounded like the last time Viktor and Hermione had come to Hogsmeade. The two had a heated debate over the newest Potions book and the unusual techniques it promoted before heading to the pub (after Hermione had convinced Viktor to buy himself the book for his studies).

The two of them were easily able to spot their group, considering the bright ginger hair, and they were the only people in the pub that were sober. Hermione and Viktor greeted the group warmly before sitting down between George and Harry. The group chatted amicably and ordered drinks and food. For once the Hog’s Head had a happy atmosphere within it, but that didn't last long. 

The group was spurred out of their lunch at the sounds of explosions on the street. Aberforth came out from behind the bar and headed to the door of the pub with his wand in hand. After glancing out the front door, his posture straightened and he turned back to his patrons. “Death Eaters,” he said seriously. Hermione and her friends all jumped to their feet, gathering their wands. Aberforth started ushering the adults to his floo and then turned to the students. “There is a passageway in my storage room. Leads back to the castle, you lot can go through there.”

Her friends immediately headed for the door to the lower level of the pub, but she and Viktor stood their ground. “We have to get the students out of the village,” Hermione said as Aberforth looked at her curiously, though her friends looked unsurprised. “You guys,” she said to Fred, George, and Ginny “Get Harry to safety and grab any professors you can find. Send them here.” 

Harry looked ready to argue with her, but she cut him off “No,” she said sharply “Who do you think they’re probably here for?” Harry turned pale, realizing the severity of the situation. He nodded to her and she shooed them off. “Off you go,” she said with a faux cheerfulness. “I’ll be back for dinner.” Hermione waited until Aberforth had escorted the group downstairs, gripping Viktor’s hand tightly, letting go when Aberfoth returned. 

“Can we send students in here to use the passage?” She asked seriously. 

“Yes,” the older man said gruffly. “I'll keep the pub safe for them. If they cannot get here send them to the Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes. We all have passageways to the castle.” Hermione nodded and thanked him, before heading for the door. She glanced outside to the street and saw a group of upper years fighting people in black cloaks and masks. 

Viktor pressed his length against her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You ready,” he murmured in her ear.

“Yes,” she responded, breathless with adrenaline. Adrenaline which gave her the confidence to run around in Viktors arms, wrap an arm around his neck and yank his head down so she could press her lips to his firmly. Viktor was stiff for a moment, before snapping out of it and wrapping his other arm around the witch and lifting her off the ground to kiss her thoroughly. Hermione pulled away from him at Aberforth’s amused chuckle, leaning her forehead against Viktors with her feet still off the ground. 

“Be safe,” she whispered to him as he set her back down. He smiled at her as she turned on her heel and headed out of the door and into the fray. 

Right away Hermione spotted a group of third years hiding in the alley next to the Hog’s Head. She walked towards them, keeping her eyes on the street and ensuring that none of the death eaters had noticed her yet. She kneeled down in front of the group, still not turning her back on the street. 

“Hey there,” she said gently to the group of what she recognized as Slytherins. “Everyone ok?” she asked. The children all nodded briefly, looking up at her worriedly. “Brilliant,” she said reassuringly “We are going to make our way to this pub right here and get you guys back to the castle ok?” They all looked terrified but nodded up at her. She smiled before directing them to stand up, and slide along the wall towards the door of the pub where Aberforth was waiting. 

Almost all of the third years were in the pub by the time Hermione had been noticed. A tall cloaked figure started stalking towards her, causing her to drop into a defensive stance. She cast an expelliarmus at the approaching figure, who laughed as he deflected her curse. Hermione gritted her teeth before whipping out the big guns. She fired off a nonverbal stupefy, followed by impedimenta and finally Petrificus Totalus. The death eater looked stunned as he was able to avoid her first curse, but was struck by the last two. When he went down, Hermione walked over to him and nudged him, to make sure her spells held, before releasing ropes from her wand to tie the death eater up, and leaving him in the street.

Hermione continued down the street, directing a few groups of students to the Hog’s Head so they could retreat to the castle. She encountered another death eater and was able to take them down with a quick nonverbal stupefy, once again tying him up. She neared an alley and was surprised when a stout figure stepped out from the dark alley, right into her path. 

“Well I remember you,” the man said in a squeaky voice. Hermione held her wand steady at the man's chest as he lowered his hood to reveal Peter Pettigrew. Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the man, who seemed amused to see her. 

“Well. well,” she drawled at the animagus “Look what the cat dragged in.” Before she even completed her sentence, she threw a silent stupefy at Pettigrew, which he surprisingly avoided. He cried out and sent a slicing hex back towards her, that hit her shoulder which began bleeding immediately. Hermione huffed at the annoying injury but threw another spell right back at him. Harry needed Sirius more than ever, and Hermione would not be letting Pettigrew leave Hogsmeade unless it was firmly in the hands of Aurors. 

Pettigrew once more avoided her stinging jinx but was not prepared for her to hurl a bat bogey hex at him, distracting him when bats began to descend from his nose so that she could stun him. Hermione let out a heavy breath and looked around her noticing the Aurors had arrived, and it seemed as if most of the death eaters had fled, or been incapacitated. 

While staunching the flow of blood coming from her shoulder, Hermione waved down a woman in red robes and purple hair. “‘Ello love! Alright?” The woman said to Hermione, pointing to her shoulder. 

“Oh yes miss!” Hermione said innocently, “I just wanted to make sure this man was accounted for. I’m not sure how long my stunner will keep him out for.” The Auror nodded, before looking down at the unconscious man and gasping. 

“Bloody hell,” she whispered under her breath. 

“Miss?” Hermione called innocently. 

“One moment please,” the Auror said before yelling for a ‘Shacklebolt’ fellow who stood across the street. The man came up and smiled down at Hermione politely, before looking at the man sitting at their feet. 

“Well Merlin,” the man exclaimed, “This is Peter Pettigrew!” Hermione saw a lot of people look their way, and smiled inwardly at the success of her plan.

“Wait,” Hermione called introducing a shake to her voice to keep up the facade of her being a scared little girl. “Wasn’t he killed by Sirius Black?” The two Aurors were still shaking their head’s in disbelief before Shacklebolt responded. 

“Well I suppose not,” he said with an incredulous laugh. 

“So then,” Hermione said lowly “He could be innocent?” The woman turned to look t Hermione sharply, searching her face with intelligent eyes. 

“Sirius never got a trial,” she said to her partner, not taking her eyes off Hermione. Hermione could see the man mumbling under his breath, as he began casting spells over the rat animagus at his feet. 

“Tonks,” he called, leaning over to grasp the death eaters robes “We need to get him to the ministry. 

She nodded before sticking her hand out to Hermione “I’m Tonks,” she introduced “Thank you for what you did today.” Hermione had the feeling she was talking about more than just casting some spells, but nodded with a smile and released the Aurors hand. Tonks grabbed onto Pettigrew’s cloak as well, before the two of them apparated away. 

Hermione smiled to herself before she began walking further into the village, wincing when she began to notice the pain in her shoulder. She saw a lot of the older students hugging and laughing, high on the adrenaline of the fight, but she only had eyes for the group of Durmstrang students standing in front of the bookshop. 

Viktor turned around as if sensing her approach. His face fell into relief when he saw her, and he stalked towards her before wrapping her up in his arms, his face buried in her hair. 

“You’re ok,” he questioned as he held her tightly to him.

“Mostly,” she said with her voice muffled into his robes. He pulled back abruptly at her words, looking her over before his eyes fell on her shoulder. He barked out something in Bulgarian over his shoulder, and a boy only slightly shorter than Viktor, but about twice the width rushed over to them. “Yasha is a healer,” Viktor explained, “Will you let him deal with your shoulder?” 

Hermione smiled and nodded at Viktor, who squeezed her hand and spoke to Yasha in low tones. The boy smiled at her before reaching for her shoulder, moving her hand, and cut top out of the way. He lifted his wand to the would and ran it over the cut from tip to tip, while murmuring a spell that Hermione didn’t recognize under his breath. Yasha stepped back and asked “is ok?” in broken English. Hermione rotated her shoulder and was pleased that there was no tenderness or pain. She smiled and replied “Yes, thank you very much,” to the large boy. 

Yasha walked away as Viktor pulled Hermione back to him, asking “You are sure everything else is alright.” 

“Yes Viktor,” she giggled, squeezing him around his middle. “Are you hurt?” she asked.

“No, he said proudly “Death Eaters see big Bulgarian and they turn running”

Hermione giggled, before looking into Viktors eyes and murmuring “I’m glad you're okay.” He smirked at her before leaning down and pecking her on the nose and then her lips, earning him a radiant smile from his small witch. 

“Viktor,” a thickly accented female voice broke through their bubble, “Don't hog her! Bring her here.” Viktor rolled his eyes before tucking Hermione under his arm and walking her back to the group of Durmstrang students, that was smaller than before. Hermione smiled at Dimitra and Nikolai who she had met before but waited for Viktor to introduce the rest of the group. 

“You know Dimitra and Nikolai," Viktor said before pointing out the three other boys and girl in the group “This is Alexei, Ivan, Valko, and Katerina.” The new students smiled and nodded at her as she waved. 

Dimitra turned away from her cousin and towards Hermione and asked: “Why did you fight?”

Hermione bristled at the question as Viktor snapped at his cousin from over Hermione’s head, tensing up against her. She squeezed the hand resting on her collarbone and he looked down at her and relaxed when he saw her shake her head. “There were students out here, one,” she said slowly, trying to reign in her temper. “Two, those people are willing to kill people like me, just because of who my parents are, with no second thought. I will fight them until they are snuffed out or until I die trying.”

Viktor growled at her mentioning her own death, but the rest of the Durmstrang students looked impressed. Dimitra was still looking at Hermione calculatingly. “Well,” Hermione said into the awkward silence that fell “I should probably head to the castle, my friends will be worried.” She bid goodbye to the group, and walked back up the path to Hogwarts, with Viktor beside her. 

The two didn’t talk as they walked, just huddled together against the cold, basking in one another's presence. Viktor left her at the stairs in the entrance hall with a kiss, and a promise to see her for dinner. She headed up to the Gryffindor tower, saying hello as she passed the Fat Lady and entered the common room. 

She entered into a full common room, that was surprisingly quiet. Everyone was whispering as if they were afraid to be too loud. “Whats going on?” she asked suspiciously, as every head snapped towards her. There was a war cry of her name as she was tackled by a lot of bodies, many of them boasting red hair. 

“Ugh,” she groaned “What in Merlin’s name. Get off.” Her friends scrambled off of her, and she was surprised to see the common room had significantly cleared out. “Whats going on,” she asked as Neville offered his hand to pull her off of the floor. 

“What’s going on?” Harry yelled “You send us back to the castle and then don’t show up until long after anyone else who had been in the village did. We thought you had died!” Hermione softened when she realized her friends had been worried about her. She gathered Harry into her arms and gestured for the twins, Ginny, Neville, Katie, Alicia and Angelina to join in on the group hug. “I’m sorry you lot. I had some things to take care of,” she said releasing Harry. “You might forgive me when you hear what I got up to.”

Harry’s eyebrows hit his hairline as he gestured for her to continue. “Guess who I found roaming around Hogsmeade,” she said, grinning with her teeth making her look terrifying. Harry nodded for her to go on. “Our rat friend,” she said proudly, making Harry’s mouth drop open. 

“You’re kidding,” he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. 

“Nope,” she said smirking smugly. “ He is currently at the ministry, under arrest.” She thought Harry might cry, but he just pulled her from her seat and hugged the life out of her. 

“Hermione,” he said lowly “Thank you.”

Hermione smiled softly at him before saying “He’s your family. Makes him mine too,” cheekily. The rest of the group looked on confusedly before Harry began his story time. Hermione fell asleep to his voice, next to the fire, feeling like the Gryffindor who caught the rat.


	9. Dragons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task is upon us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like normal, I own nothing you recognize. Also, this is another long one just a forewarning.

The day following the incident in Hogsmeade, the front page of the Daily Prophet, of course, mentioned the attack, but the bigger news is that one of the captured death eaters was Peter Pettigrew. The piece talked about how under the influence of Veritaserum, Pettigrew had admitted to betraying the Potter’s, and faking his own death to frame Sirius. When Harry had read the paper his eyes had shined with tears.

The paper also mentioned that Sirius Black was cleared of all charges, and no longer a wanted man.

Hermione practically skipped around the castle after reading that in the prophet. Both Harry and Viktor were meeting with Dumbledore and Karkaroff respectively to prepare for the first task, which was in 6 days. Hermione’s good mood lasted until she was sitting in the library, and she was approached by a red-head that she had no want to speak with. She ignored him standing in front of her until he spoke. 

“Hermione,” Ron said tentatively. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and he visibly shrunk in upon himself when faced with her anger. 

“What,” she snapped “Here to try your luck at cursing me again?” 

Ron grew pale at the mention of his stupidity but opened his mouth to speak. “Listen, I’m sorry Mione! But you have to listen-”

“Ronald,” she said lowly “I do not HAVE to listen to anything. If the next words out of your mouth are negative about our best friend, I will hex you.” Ron looked at her sadly before responding. 

“Hagrid needs to see Harry tonight,” he said hesitantly.

“And why, may I ask, are you telling me this?” She questioned. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders before opening his mouth and saying “I’m not quite ready to talk to him yet, so here I am.” Hermione narrowed her eyes again, searching Ron’s face for any clue as to what was going on in his head. 

“Why does Hagrid need to see Harry?” Hermione asked suspiciously. 

“I have no clue,” Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air “it’s probably about the task. Just tell him would you?” Hermione hummed in response, staring at Ron for a few more seconds before returning to her book. Ron stomped away a moment later. 

Hermione told Harry about Hagrid’s request at dinner, and the boy stuffed his face in order to visit their friend. Hermione chuckled before rejoining the conversation between the twins and Ginny. Hermione ate her shepherd's pie until something the twins said caught her attention.   
“Wait,” Hermione said abruptly, causing the trio of red-heads to turn to her. “Charlie is here?” As the Weasleys nodded, Hermione grew panicked. “Charlie, who works with DRAGONS is here?!” She pressured, watching as the three across from her seemed to catch on to her meaning, their mouths hanging open. “Oh Gods,” Hermione whispered before jumping out of her seat and scanning the hall for Viktor. She spotted him exiting the hall with who looked like Valko and went running after them. 

She caught the two boys right before they exited the castle, calling out Viktors name. He turned and smiled at her rushing towards him, before noticing the panic on her face. He shooed Valko away, walking to meet Hermione who careened into his chest, taking a moment to catch her breath before looking up at him. 

“The first task,” she breathed “It’s dragons.” The realization caused his eyes to widen before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alcove by the castle doors. 

“How do you know?” he asked, looking at her intensely. 

“The second eldest Weasley son is a Dragon Tamer, and he wrote to the twins and Ginny that he was coming to Hogwarts for work,” she frantically told him. He hummed, looking at a spot over her head pensively. Hermione gazed up at him in concern, and he met her eyes before smiling at her.

“It will be ok obicham,” he said pulling her back into the comfort of his arms. She inhaled his scent as the two of them stood there in silence, as Hermione tried to stop her mind from racing after the possibilities. Viktor pulled back after a few moments and looked down into her eyes with a smile. “I must get back to the ship, Karkaroff is being more strict now that training has started.”

“Ok,” she murmured while standing on her tiptoes to ghost her lips over his. She giggled as she went to settle back onto her feet, and Viktor growled playfully at her and pulled her against him to kiss her heatedly. Kissing Viktor was able to do the impossible, cause Hermione’s mind to go completely blank. Viktor pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers, kissing her temple as he whispered a good night to her, and left her to calm her racing heart.

Harry came to the common room that night, pale as a ghost, and proceeded to tell her about the dragons. She comforted him for a moment, before telling him sternly that they needed to plan. 

“Well, it makes sense that they would have the dragons guarding something you need to retrieve,” Hermione mused as the two of them brainstormed at a table in the back of the common room. Harry was running his hands through his hair in stress, causing it to look even messier than usual. “I bet you could out fly a dragon,” Hermione joked.

“I probably could,” Harry grumbled, “but I can’t have a broom during the task, only my wand.” At his words Hermione sat up straight in her seat, looking at Harry excitedly. 

“You can have a wand,” she said happily. Harry nodded at her apprehensively. She rolled her eyes before saying “if you have your wand, can’t you get your broom?”

“Hermione what,” Harry started before he caught on “A summoning charm?” Hermione nodded exuberantly as Harry cracked a smile. 

“Can you teach it to me?” Harry asked. 

“Of course I can!” Hermione exclaimed, happy she could help him just a little bit. 

The rest of the week, Hermione and Harry spent most of their time practicing the summoning charm. Harry had been fairly successful, but he was still nervous the day before the task. “Harry,” Hermione said exasperatedly “You’ll be fine!” Harry rubbed his eyes in stress, before getting up from the couch in the common room and announcing that he was heading to bed. Hermione wished him a good sleep as he headed to his room. 

She began packing up her things to head to bed herself when she was startled by the fire in the hearth rising, a face appearing in it. “Sirius!” She exclaimed, dropping to her knees before the fire. No one had heard from Sirius, other than a short letter the day Pettigrew’s story was released saying that he was fine and would be in contact soon.

“Hello kitten!” the animagus said happily “How are preparations going?” Hermione briefed him on their status, before offering to go get Harry so he could see his godfather, but Sirius stopped her. “Can you keep a secret,” he asked with mischief coloring his voice. Hermione nodded, and the man continued “I’ve been officially cleared.” Hermione squealed, clapping a hand over her mouth in her excitement. Sirius chuckled and continued “Figured I would surprise Prongslet tomorrow and come to the first task.” Hermione discussed the details with the man before wishing him a good night, and heading to bed, excited for the next day. 

Harry and the other Champions ate breakfast together, so Hermione did not see him before she went to meet Sirius (which probably was a good thing because Harry was bound to be suspicious with Hermione practically bouncing in her seat in excitement). Hermione met Sirius outside of the Headmaster’s office, where he had flooed in to. The animagus picked her up and spun her around in greeting. 

When she was back on her own feet giggling, Sirius grasped her shoulders and looked at her earnestly. “Thank you,” he said thickly “You not only saved my life, but you have saved Harry’s life too many times to count.” Hermione began to protest, to say that she had done what any good friend would have, but Sirius cut her off. 

“You, kitten, are officially under the protection of the House of Black.” Hermione gaped up at the man as he smirked at her. Offering the protection of one’s house was a big deal, and was typically reserved for allies of the family. “Now! I think we have somewhere to be,” he said offering her his arm, strolling down the corridor towards the Quidditch pitch. Hermione directed them to the tent where the champions were to be. She entered first, leaving Sirius to stand patiently outside. 

“Hi Harry,” she said, spotting her best friend talking with Viktor. He smiled and came towards her and she said “I had someone who wanted to see you,” gesturing behind her towards the man entering the tent and smiling at his Godson. Hermione could hear Harry breath his Godfather’s name, before rushing the man and strangling him in a hug, the animagus laughing as he returned the gesture. 

Hermione spotted a man taking the two’s picture, along with a woman with thin glasses and white hair that was watching Hermione with interest. Hermione turned towards her and made eye contact, also noticing the woman had a quick notes quill with her that was writing hurriedly on a piece of parchment. Hermione narrowed her eyes, realizing this must be the reporter covering the tournament for the prophet, Skeeter or something like that. 

The woman had written a truly horrid piece on Harry, making him seem like a little child. She had also cast Viktor as the dumb jock, Fleur as an incompetent female, and Cedric as the pretty boy with no real skills. This woman was truly wretched. Hermione decided to turn back to Sirius and Harry’s heartfelt reunion, rather than dwell on the trash in the corner. 

As Hermione watched the reunion, Viktor came to stand behind his witch, wrapping an arm around her. “Are you proud of yourself? Look how happy they are.” Hermione turned in his arms and smiled softly up at him, resting her hands on his chest while reaching up to peck him on the lips. Hermione heard the click of a camera as the two kissed, pulling back from Viktor to glare towards the reporter. 

“Excuse me,” came the voice of Sirius from behind Hermione as he walked towards the woman. She instantly started simpering towards Sirius who was having none of it. “Madam,” he said menacingly “I suggest you get rid of the picture you just took of my ward, and you cease writing the name of my other ward right now.”

Skeeter looked at Sirius in shock, opening her mouth to complain but he cut her off saying “Unless you would like me to get the Aurors involved, considering the libel you are committing and the privacy you are treading on.” Sirius stared down the woman before she picked up her quick notes quill and told her photographer to delete his last picture, all while glaring at their group. “Good choice,” Sirius said waiting for the woman to stomp from the tent before turning to Viktor and Hermione. 

“Well then,” Sirius called out loudly looking at them, causing Hermione to flinch. “What is this,” Sirius said gesturing between Hermione and Viktor while glaring at Viktor who still had his arm wrapped around Hermione’s waist. 

“Sirius what-” Hermione questioned before the man cut her off.

“Shush kitten,” he admonished, causing Hermione to narrow her eyes at him and Viktors eyebrows to practically disappear into his hairline. “You and I need to have a chat lad,” Sirius said to Viktor, living up to his reputation as a terrifying mass murderer, even in his expensive robes, boots, and a Gryffindor scarf. 

Viktor released Hermione to offer his hand to Sirius, which he waited to take, still glaring at the Bulgarian. “Viktor Krum,” Viktor offered “I am courting Hermione.” Hermione glared at the both of them now, for acting like ridiculous men. 

“Are you then?” Sirius asked with a raised brow. “Have you conferred with her father? Or another representative for her?” Viktor looked wide-eyed at Sirius as he recited the typical pureblood rules for courting. 

“I have not sir,” Viktor said hesitantly. 

“Well, you’re in luck mate!” Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes “She happens to be under the protection of the House of Black. So here I am, you get to explain to me why-” Sirius began to rant before Hermione’s sharp voice cut him off. 

“If you’re quite done behaving like children,” she said glaring at the two of them. Viktor looked at her abashedly, while Sirius just tried to look innocent. The two of them were saved by Dumbledore entering the tent with Barty Crouch. 

“Gather around champions!” Dumbledore beckoned excitedly. Hermione stayed by Viktors side and Sirius remained with Harry. They were joined by Cedric and his father, and Fleur and her sister. The two foreign headmaster’s joined the circle as well, though Hermione made sure to keep Viktor between her and Karkaroff who hadn’t stopped glaring at her since she came in the tent. 

“For the first task of the tournament,” Mr. Crouch said mysteriously “our champions will be collecting a golden egg, containing the clue for the next task. The catch is, this egg is being guarded,” here he paused for emphasis “by a dragon.” Hermione noted that none of the champions nor headmasters looked surprised at this task.

“Mr. Weasley, if you would,” Charlie smiled at Harry and Hermione as he held a squirming bag out to Mr. Crouch “In this bag are replicas of the dragon’s that will be guarding your egg. Ladies first, Miss Delacour choose your dragon.” Fleur picked the Welsh Green, Cedric drew the Swedish Short-Snout, Viktor got the Chinese Fireball, and Harry, of course, got the most dangerous dragon, the Hungarian Horntail. 

“Excellent, excellent,” Crouch said, practically rubbing his hands together in glee “Now we chose the order out of a hat this morning, first will be Mr. Krum, then Miss Delacour, Mr. Diggory and finally Mr. Potter.” Harry looked a little green as Crouch left the tent to go join the other judges, while Viktor was focusing on the task ahead. 

Hermione squeezed Harry’s arm, leaving him with Sirius to go wish Viktor luck when Karkaroff left him alone. She walked up and grasped his hand in hers, squeezing it as she tried to not let her nerves show on her face. “It will be fine,” Viktor tried to appease her as he looked down at her, cupping her cheek. “A kiss for luck,” he joked with a wink as he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone, and she leaned her face further into his hand. 

“You might get one if you come back unhurt,” she said to him, looking up into his eyes. His eyes softened as he realized how worried she really was. 

“Do not worry,” he said, leaning down to kiss her temple “All will be well.” He then walked away to his Headmaster who had been calling his name for a minute already. Hermione watched him walk away and sent out a quick prayer that he would make it back safely. 

“Kitten,” Sirius called, waiting for her to turn towards him. He looped his arm around her shoulder and said cheekily “let’s go watch your wizard so your protective side is dealt with.” The two of them told Harry they would return, before heading out to where the professors were sitting to watch the task. 

The cannon shot out and Viktor entered the arena, looking at the large dragon in front of him. He pointed his wand at the dragon and started chanting in his native. If Hermione had to guess, he was using a charm to put the dragon to sleep. 

Indeed, a few minutes later the dragon had laid its head down and seemed to be sleeping. Viktor rushed by the dragon towards the egg, not keeping an eye on the dragon. Hermione found herself screaming Viktor’s name when the dragon unexpectedly raised its head and released a stream of fire from its jaws. Viktor dove behind the rock the egg was sitting on and used his agility to jump on the rock and grab his egg quickly, but not quick enough. The dragon released another stream of fire that seemed to catch Viktor on the leg. 

Hermione gripped Sirius’ hand in a death hold as she waited for Charlie and the rest of the Dragon Keepers to come corral the dragon in the pitch. Hermione left her seat as the team of medics came and helped Viktor off the field. Sirius rushed back to the champions tent with her as she turned frantic at the thought of Viktor being hurt. They entered the tent to Viktor fighting with Madam Pomfrey over his injury. 

“No,” he protested as she tried to put burn paste on his leg “I am fine, I-”

“Viktor Krum,” Hermione snapped heatedly, causing him to look up at her quickly “you let her help you or so help me I will not be helping you bribe the house elves for Pastila.” He pouted at her but he did allow Poppy to apply burn past to his injury. Hermione noticed Fleur enter the tent with minimal injury after her turn, and Cedric headed to the arena. Hermione fretted over Viktor for another few minutes, before Sirius tugged her away so they could watch Harry. 

Hermione walked up to her best friend and wrapped his pale form in a hug. “It will be fine,” she soothed “You are ready.” She pulled back and patted Harry’s cheek, pressing a kiss to it, before allowing Sirius his moment. Sirius stepped back from hugging Harry, clapping him on the shoulder before offering Hermione his arm and the two headed to the stands. 

This time, Hermione and Sirius went to stand with the Weasleys. As Hermione introduced Sirius to Ginny and the twins, she was surprised to see Ron standing with his siblings, looking sheepishly at her. “Well,” she said cooly to him “Finally get your head out of your arse?”

Ron sighed and nodded “I figure Harry wouldn’t want to participate in something where he could die. Trouble finds him, it makes no sense for him to actually look for it.” Hermione gazed at him intensely before nodding once and turning her head back to the arena. 

Crouch announced the last Champion and his dragon, and then Harry was entering the arena. Hermione’s chest was tight, she was worried. Viktor had seven years of practice to prepare for today, Harry had a mere 4. She watched as Harry walked towards the dragon, and as the dragon turned its large eyes towards him, he cast a spell summoning his broom. The dragon let loose a stream of fire, and Harry ducked and weaved as he waited for his broom to hopefully arrive. Hermione couldn’t look as the dragon reared up again to release its fire at her best friends, she closed her eyes, only opening them when the crowd roared. 

Harry had jumped onto his broom, now circling the dragon who seemed to be confused. Hermione grasped the rail in front of her, ignoring the relieved laughs from around her, as she watched Harry dive to pick up his egg. He performed the move perfectly, grabbing the egg and ascending once more and flying out of the arena. For a moment Hermione feared that the dragon would take to the air to follow him, but the tamers were on the dragon before it could even flap its wings. 

Hermione finally smiled, laughing as she threw herself into Sirius’ arms in relief. The two of them and the Weasley’s headed down to the Champions tent to wait for the scores. Hermione hugged Harry with a laugh, congratulating him on a job well done. She stepped back and allowed Ginny and the twins to hug him. 

Finally, Harry was faced with Ron, who looked at the ground in shame. “I’m sorry,” the red-head said abashedly “I let my ego get the best of me.” Harry didn’t respond for a few moments, making Ron shuffle his feet nervously, before smiling tentatively and clapping the boy on the shoulder. 

“No worries mate,” Harry said with a laugh “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Ron sighed in relief and hugged Harry, before the group heard Crouch coming over the arena, calling for order so he could announce the scores.

“In fourth place, with 34 points, is Cedric Diggory,” The group cheered for the red-faced boy, who laughed as his father seemed to be upset over his placement. “In third place, with 37 points, we have Miss Delacour,” the French witch smiled happily as everyone congratulated her. Hermione laughed as she realized it was down to her two contestants for the top two spots. “In second place with 38 points, we have Viktor Krum,” Hermione reached out to squeeze his bicep as he thanked everyone when they offered their congratulations. “Which means out first place champion, with 39 points, is Harry Potter!”

Harry looked bewildered as he was announced as winning but laughed as Sirius fawned over him proudly. Hermione looked on her friends fondly, glancing around the tent and locking eyes with a smiling Viktor. He winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes before allowing herself to be drawn into the celebration plans for that night.


	10. Lets Get This Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a ball? And definitely a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I own nothing you recognize :)

The night after the first task, Gryffindor tower was hosting a huge party. The seventh years had smuggled in some firewhiskey they were keeping for themselves, as well as some butterbeer and elven wine for the younger years. Lavender and Parvati had gotten an assortment of snacks from the house elves, and someone had charmed a wireless to play some music into the common room. 

Hermione had managed to smuggle Viktor in with only a bit of grumbling from the other students. The two of them had found themselves dragged into the group of Gryffindors dancing in the middle of the common room. Hermione had only had a glass of elven wine, but could already feel the effect it was having on her. She giggled at Viktor, who had drunk some firewhiskey making him a lot more loose-limbed and clumsy than normal. 

The two of them stayed wrapped around each other for most of the night. As the party dwindled down, Viktor, Hermione, and their friends gathered around the fire to talk. Hermione sat on Viktors lap in her favorite chair with her head tucked into his neck drowsily. She gazed sleepily across the room towards where the twins were goading Harry into opening his golden egg and listening to the next clue. Harry laughed and gave in, opening the egg, but instead of a voice, a horrific shrieking emitted from the egg.

By the time Harry had gotten the egg closed, Hermione was sprawled on the floor, having fallen from Viktors lap. The twins had their heads stuffed under some pillows, Ginny was on the floor like Hermione, and there were prefects rushing to the common room in alarm. Harry waved them off with a sheepish apology as Viktor and Ron helped the girl up from the floor. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron grumbled as he returned to his seat. “How are you supposed to get the clue if it sounds like that.” Harry looked to Viktor, who shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed Hermione’s shoulder where it had collided with the cold stone floor. 

“Well,” Hermione said while stretching, “I think we should wait to attack that problem until we have had a full night of sleep.” The rest of the group nodded, saying their goodnights and going to their dorm rooms, Ginny obviously waiting for Hermione before she waved her off. 

“Do you have to go back to the ship?” Hermione questioned Viktor as she nuzzled into his neck. He laughed as he smoothed a hand over her head. 

“As much as I want to stay with you darling, I do have to go back,” he said with a soft smile at Hermione’s cuddly state. 

“Fine,” she huffed, standing and offering Viktor her hand. She walked him to the door, intent on walking him to the entrance hall but he stopped her at the top of the stairs. “I want to walk you to the entrance hall,” she protested. 

“No malen'kiy,” he said as he pulled her into his chest “I do not want you walking through this castle alone in the middle of the night.” She pouted at him but raised on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he backed her into a pillar. He took advantage of her sigh and slipped his tongue into her mouth to lazily tangle with hers. He cupped her cheek and slid his other hand into her curly hair, pulling his mouth from hers and kissing his way down her jaw to suck at her pulse point. 

The alcohol in her system was making her delightfully pliant to his ministrations, releasing breathy sighs as he sucked what was sure to be a stark mark on her neck. Once he was satisfied he made his way back up to her mouth, pressing one last long kiss to her now pouting lips. “Goodnight love,” he whispered to her, smiling as she pouted again, as he made his way down the stairs. 

Hermione waited until she could no longer see him before turning to re-enter the tower. As she offered the password to the Fat Lady, she smirked knowingly at the young girl who rolled her eyes at the Fat Lady. Hermione made her way up to her room, changing into a big shirt and laying down, drifting off to sleep almost instantly. 

 

The next day as he met his (fuming) witch in the entrance hall, Viktor was not surprised (he was honestly proud) to see the dark purple mark on her neck. “Viktor,” she hissed at him as she marched up to him “you better be able to get rid of this!” 

“Good morning love! What seems to be the problem?” he teased, making her narrow her eyes at him. He spotted the rest of her friends laughing at them as they came down the stairs, heading to breakfast. 

“This mark that everyone can see,” she scolded.

“Can you blame me for wanting to mark you as mine darling,” he whispered huskily to her, raising his hand to run his thumb over the hickey marked into her olive skin. Her eyes glazed over for a moment before they snapped back into focus. 

“I cannot,” she huffed “but I don’t want people to stare at me.” 

“Fine,” he conceded, pulling out his wand and casting a concealing charm on his mark. “Better?” he asked. 

“Much,” she said while rising on her toes to kiss him. “Good morning,” she whispered with a smile before grabbing his hand to pull him into the Great Hall and towards food. The two of them sat down and began to eat, conversing with the other Gryffindors. Towards the end of the meal, Dumbledore rose to his feet and made his way to the podium in front of the head table, drawing the whole halls attention. “Now that the first task has passed, it is my pleasure to let all of you know about another traditional component of the Triwizard Tournament! Over Yule Holiday on December 25th, we will be holding a ball in this very room! Those who wish to attend are welcome to spend their holidays at Hogwarts!” 

When Dumbledore left the podium, everyone began to talk about the ball with many girls squealing about getting to go dress shopping and such. Hermione rolled her eyes at the excitement but admitted that she did feel a little whirl of excitement in her gut knowing that this was a school dance that she may get to attend with someone she was interested in. She snuck a look at Viktor out of the corner of her eye and was delighted to seem his gazing right back at her. She giggled and then returned her focus to her breakfast. 

 

Considering the Yule Ball was the next part of the tournament, the month and a half leading up to it was mainly filled with shopping trips and (in Hermione’s case) focusing on classes. Hermione was dragged away from Viktor during one of the Hogsmeade weekends to go shopping with Ginny, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina for dresses for the ball making Hermione protest and pout while her boyfriend laughed at her. 

And wasn’t that a funny thought? Hermione Granger with a boyfriend. Viktor had been particularly romantic when he had asked to formally court Hermione (and formally be her boyfriend). Viktor had finally convinced her to fly with him, and he had taken her up on his broom while the sun was setting over the mountains around Hogwarts, and had whispered into her ear, asking her to be his girlfriend. She had, of course, agreed happily, but wanted to take it back when he revealed he had owled both her Father and Sirius for permission to court her. 

Hermione’s parents, of course, knew about Viktor, and her father had been very quick to allow Viktor his permission, but Hermione did not like feeling like others were making decisions for her. After she had pouted for a week, Sirius had owled her and asked to meet for lunch in Hogsmeade. He had sat her down and explained to her over fish and chips, how by Viktor having the Paterfamilias of the House of Black’s permission (the permission of HER house, he had emphasized) to court her, made it real. She had a lot more protection in the eye of the law to fend off unwanted advances (she had scoffed at this but Sirius had disregarded her). 

After speaking with Sirius, Hermione had gone to Viktor and apologized for her behavior. She did not know a lot of the Pureblood processes that he was an expert in. He had been very understanding, even offering to help her navigate these rules that she was now subject to due to her being a ward of the House of Black. He had even offered the help of his mother (who she would apparently be meeting at the second task) who was well versed in the ways of pureblood society, having been born a Petrov, one of the most well known Russian pureblood lines.

But back to shopping. The girls had gone to the only dress shop in Hogsmeade, happy to see it had not been completely picked over yet. Angelina ended up in a bright red gown that had thin straps and a high neckline but that was completely backless. The other girls had giggled and said that she was going to strike George dead in that dress, and she had blushed and hurried back to the dressing room. Alicia twirled around in a white, off the shoulder dress that flared slightly at the waist and complimented her skin tone wonderfully. Katie bought a royal blue dress that had long sleeves that billowed at the ends, and that tastefully cut into a v showing off her cleavage. Ginny ended up in a very tasteful emerald green dress (and if that color hadn’t been a cause of debate), with a beautiful chiffon skirt and a tight bodice with a sheer overlay. 

Hermione had picked a dress that was nude with a lace and crystal overlay. It had thick straps, and a neckline that would tease at her cleavage tastefully, but the back was fairly low. Hermione’s favorite part was the literal cape that came with the dress, that she hooked around her shoulders, made completely of lace, and created a beautiful train behind her as she walked. The girls all stuck with fairly simple shoes and accessories considering they wanted their dresses to be the statements. The girls returned from the Hogsmeade very giggly, and very ready for the Ball. 

 

As the ball dawned on them, Hermione was busy trying to help both Harry and Viktor figure out the clue for the next task. She had tried every translation spell in the book, literally, to try and turn the screeches into words. On a particularly beautiful sunny day, she and Viktor were laying on a blanket on the dock at the black lake. They had brought the egg to try and figure out the next clue, but the poor egg had been quickly forgotten when Hermione had swung her leg over Viktors lap to straddle him as he once again tried to suck a mark into her pulse point (one of his new favorite things to do). 

Viktor had splayed his legs out under them and accidentally kicked the egg, and the two of them watched in horror as it rolled off the dock. Viktor practically threw Hermione off his lap to dive into the lake, ignoring Hermione's shriek of protest. Pulling her wand out for when Viktor surfaced and was bound to be freezing his bollocks off, she was worried when he didn’t pop right back up. Just as she was readying to jump in after him, he surfaced with a laugh. 

“They are speaking mermish!” He said joyously as he swam back to the dock He started explaining to her as she threw drying and warming charms at her boyfriend. “They will take something I will sorely miss, and I will have an hour to retrieve it from likely the Black Lake,” Hermione grumbled under her breath about reckless tournaments, as she and Viktor packed up their things to return to the castle and tell Harry of the clue for the next task. 

At least the Yule Ball won’t be as taxing, Hermione thought to herself as they headed back to the castle.

Well, that was wrong, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress Hermione is wearing for the ball is actually based off one of the dresses Emma Watson wore for a Beauty and the Beast premiere! The next chapter will be the ball :)


	11. What a Ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball is upon us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, the second chapter in a day :) This chapter does have a little bit of a lemon in it if you would like to read around it stop reading after Hermione and Viktor leave the Great Hall to Hermione calling Viktor a prat :)

It seemed like after no time at all, the holiday’s and the Yule Ball were among them. Most of the students from all three schools had stayed at Hogwarts, for the simple fact that they did not want to miss the ball. Hermione’s parents had been surprisingly lenient in letting her stay in the castle, meaning they wouldn’t get to see her until Summer. They had said there was a dental conference they had been looking to go to but didn’t want it to cut into their time with her, but now they would go and make a vacation of it. 

Viktor had said that his parents had almost decided to make a trip out to Hogwarts for Yule, but he had been able to talk them out of it, considering they would be coming to watch the second task a little over a month after that. Hermione had also been faced with the question of what to buy Viktor for Yule. She knew that there were certain traditions when entering into a formal courtship, especially with a pureblood. In a last-ditch attempt, Hermione had reached out to Sirius to get advice on what was an appropriate present for her wizard. 

Sirius had refrained from teasing her, as Hermione had been certain he would. Sirius had suggested a pocket watch, or a tie clip and had even sent her a catalog for a shop that the Blacks were long-term customers of, and would be sure to not take advantage of a ward of the House of Black. Hermione eventually decided on a beautiful antique pocket watch that had a clear face, showing the inner workings of the watch, that was encased in a beautiful copper finish. When sending in her owl order, Hermione had asked the jeweler to engrave a simple phrase into the face of the watch.

“Spasiba tebe za to, shto ty fsegda maya raduga posle shtorma.,” (Thank you for always being my rainbow after the storm). Hermione was a sixteen-year-old girl. She had her good and bad days. But this year was different, because no matter what kind of mood she was in, Viktor was there. Most of her friends tended to run in fear when they knew she was in a mood, but Viktor would just let her yell at him, no matter how irrational she was being. 

Her magic sung when she was around this beautiful man, who had no reason to be with a plain girl like her. If Hermione believed in things like soulmates, she would think that fate had brought Viktor into her life for a reason. But for now, she would just continue dating this man who treated her like a princess, and who truly seemed to understand her. 

 

The day of the ball and Yule had dawned. Hermione had been woken at the crack of dawn by Ginny jumping on her bed, yelling at her to wake. After a lot of grumbling, Hermione rose from bed to a stack of presents at the end of her bed. Smiling she gathered all of her gifts and headed to the common room to open presents with the Weasleys and Harry. The girls came into the common room to see that Dobby was laying out plates of breakfast for the group, allowing them to celebrate Christmas on their own without going to the Great Hall. 

“Good morning Dobby!” Hermione greeted the elf “Happy Christmas!”

“Thank you miss Hermy! Happy Christmas,” Dobby said, a slight blush staining his cheeks. 

“Oh, Dobby wait,” Hermione exclaimed, realizing she had forgotten something “I have to get you and the rest of the elves gifts!” She ran to her room to retrieve the robes she had made for the Hogwarts elves. At the beginning of this year, Hermione had realized that Hogwarts had their own elves and had thrown a fit, looking to free them all. Viktor had appealed to her senses, calling for his own elf to explain the idea of House Elves to her, and their bonds to families. 

When a family took on an Elf, they were agreeing to bond their family to the elf and protect them. Now obviously some families treated their elves horribly, but it was very taboo to do so. Most families treated their elves like family. Hermione saw this first hand when Viktor called for his elf Evie, who hugged the large Bulgarian at the knees, and squealed when she was introduced to Hermione, turning to whack Viktor across the head for not letting her know he was courting a witch. Hermione had learned that all the elves needed and wanted, was to be bonded to a loving family, like Evie and the Krums.

Hermione had made uniforms for the house elves of Hogwarts, to make them feel more dignified and so as to not confuse them and have them thinking she was trying to free them all. Hermione put the uniforms in a large bag and hurried back to the common room, handing them to a bashful Dobby. “Thank you miss Hermy,” he said before practically running from the room. Smiling Hermione sat down with her friends to begin opening presents. 

Hermione had gotten Harry a signed jersey from the Puddlemere seeker (this had taken some help from both Viktor and Oliver Wood). Ron received a Chudley Cannons themed chess set. Ginny got a beautiful bracelet that Hermione had ordered from her favorite jewelry shop in Greece. The twins got a set of books that Sirius and Remus had recommended, citing that it had helped the Marauders in their pranking and was bound to help the twins. Hermione had sent Mrs. Weasley a beautiful charmed locket, that showed photos of all her family in a sort of slideshow inside. Mr. Weasley got a muggle train set, Percy a new planner to help him organize his new work, Bill got a book on Goblin-Wizard relations considering he would be starting a new job at Gringotts soon, and finally Charlie got a jar of specialty burn cream that was the best on the market to treat the numerous injuries he received working with dragons. 

In turn, Harry got her a lovely cashmere scarf. Ron and the twins had gone in on getting her a set of journals on rare potions. Ginny had gotten her a set of beauty potions for her hair (many of which would be used tonight). Mrs. Weasley had sent her a beautiful grey knitted sweater with a golden yellow ‘H’ in the middle, while Mr. Weasley had sent her a book on Wizarding law. Bill and Charlie had both sent her books on charms and magical creatures respectively. Sirius had sent Hermione a gold ring, with the Black crest encompassed in a ruby on it, declaring her a ward of his house. 

Her parents had sent her a beautiful pearl necklace that had once belonged to her Father's Mother. She had to catch her breath after opening this gift because her parents had always said they would hand this piece down to Hermione when they felt she was mature enough and ready. And it seemed like this was that year. When Hermione opened Viktors gift, everyone gasped. He had gifted her a beautiful pearl bracelet (that matched her necklace coincidentally) with a diamond sphere nestled between two of the shining pearls. It was stunning, and according to the purebloods in the room, a traditional courting gift. 

After exchanging all of their gifts, the group sat and talked over their breakfast. They laid around the common room, playing games and just relaxing. When it became about two hours until the ball, Ginny began tugging Hermione toward the dorm room to begin getting ready. The boys all laughed as Hermione pleaded with them to save her, but offered her no help. Ginny led Hermione to her own dorm room, knowing she would need Lavender and Parvati’s help as well. 

Hermione sat in her bathroom as the girls decided to tackle the biggest hurdle first: her hair. They decided to go for an updo, so only one bottle of Sleekeazy’s potion was required. In the end, her hair was smoothy gathered into a low messy bun, with a few curls hanging around her face. Next, the girls conquered Hermione’s makeup. They applied golden shadows to her eyes, along with some mascara. Some highlight, blush and bronzer to her face to give her a healthy glow, and finally, a bold red lip to spice up her look. 

As the other girls finished off their makeup, Hermione tugged on her dress, having Ginny zip her up. She also decided to wear all of her new jewelry, sensing a great opportunity. Hermione helped the other girls into their dresses as well, before pulling her own gold pumps on and tugging the cape of her dress on. The girls all did one final check of each other, before heading to the common room. Lavender and Parvati were going with Ron and Seamus respectively, while Ginny was going with Neville and Harry was going with Luna who he would be meeting in the Entrance hall. 

The girls all entered the common room and saw many students gathered there, waiting to head to the entrance hall. Harry and Ron both complimented Hermione and Ginny, causing the girls both to blush (Ginny especially when Harry kissed the back of her hand formally). The twins focused on embarrassing the girls, talking loudly about having to beat boys off with sticks from their little sisters. The group all exited the common room to wait to enter the Great Hall and to meet any dates from other schools and houses. 

As Hermione descended the stairs into the entrance hall, she locked eyes with Viktor who was standing with his friends, and the rest of the world seemed to melt away. He gazed at her in awe as he came to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. “You, my love,” he said while bending to kiss her hand “look exquisite.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured. “And you look quite dashing Mr. Krum,” she said teasingly as she got a good look at the smart deep red robes of Durmstrang he wore. Viktor smiled at her and lead her to his friends. 

“Hermione!” Dimitra exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, kissing both of her cheeks. “You look beautiful!” She said stepping back to loop her arm with Nikolai’s.

“Thank you!” Hermione said blushing “You look stunning as well Dimitria!” The younger girl was in a beautiful strapless black dress with a daring slit showing off her left leg, and her bright red shoes. The girls chatted for a few moments before Hermione heard McGonagall calling for the champions. “I’ll see you all in there!” She said to the group of Durmstrang students as Viktor pulled her towards the professor. 

Professor McGonagall smiled as she saw Hermione and Viktor approach “You look wonderful my dear,” she said to Hermione, patting her shoulder gently. Hermione beamed at her favorite professor as she turned towards the other champions. 

“Ah, ‘Ermione!,” an accented voice called for her. She turned around to see Fleur walking towards her with Roger Davies on her arm. Fleur and Hermione had run into each other (literally) in the library one afternoon, and Hermione was surprised to see the other girl reading an advanced charms book. Hermione had questioned Fleur on one of the theories, and the French woman had taken a liking to Hermione and the rest was history. “You look stunning Cheri!” The tall blonde said, kissing both of Hermione’s cheeks. 

“Fleur! You look like an angel,” Hermione returned, seeing as Fleur was wearing a white dress that almost glowed. “Roger, you look handsome as well,” Hermione said politely, not really expecting a reply from the boy, seeing as he was almost sniffing Fleurs hair as she giggled. Cedric and Cho joined the group, as did Harry and Luna (who was dressed in a bright yellow dress and wearing her beloved bottle cork necklace), and Hermione complimented Luna’s bright dress and Cho’s silver kimono style dress before the group turned to McGonagall to enter the hall. 

The champions and their dates went right into a dance as soon as they entered the hall. Viktor placed his hand on her waist, her hand going to his shoulder as the music began. They had practiced dancing a few times leading up to the ball, but surprisingly Hermione was actually a very good dancer, as was Viktor. Holding her close, Viktor whispered into her ear “You do know what you wearing that bracelet means don’t you?”

She glanced at the shimmering jewelry on her wrist that was resting against his shoulder. “I’m assuming it shows I’m a taken woman or something like that.”

“It means,” he said lowly, pulling back to look into her eyes. “You are mine.” That made her breath catch. Hermione always believed that she would never want to be with a man who saw her as ‘his’, but Viktor saying that made her fall for him even harder. 

“Did you see your Christmas gift?” She murmured. He smiled softly at her, nodding. “You make me feel like I’m the only girl in the world.”

“That’s because you are for me,” he said, brushing a stray piece away from her eyes. “Other than my mama,” he said with a laugh. Hermione smiled at that. The love Viktor showed for his family, was just another thing that attracted her to him. The song ended, and the dinner portion of the night began. Viktor led her to a table for the Champions and Headmasters, pulling out her chair before settling next to her. She smiled when Harry sat to her left, and she knew this dinner would be fun. The menu for the meal was based on traditional Scottish, French and Bulgarian meals. Hermione went for the French Coq Au Vin. Harry and Viktor both chose the Bulgarian meal of Musaka, which Viktor said was a staple in every Bulgarian home. 

Soon after everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore called for everyone to stand and waved his wand, removing all of the tables save for a ring around what was to become the dance floor. The Weird Sisters came out, and everyone rushed to the stage. Viktor and Hermione stayed towards the back as to not get trampled. They were surrounded by their friends, all of them singing and dancing along to the songs being played. 

Towards the end of the night, Viktor had Hermione with her back to his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and pressing her back against him at her stomach. She moved to the beat and startled when she heard Viktor groan, looking over her shoulder at him. “Do you know what you’re doing to me witch?” He asked, pulling her more firmly against him so she could feel his erection pressing into her lower back, making her gasp. 

She debated pulling away but then decided to be cheeky, pressing back against him. He wrapped his other arm around her resting his head against her, breathing heavily as she hesitantly moved her hips against his. “Here,” he said roughly, grasping her hips. He began to move her to the beat of the song, pressing his hips against her, and lowering his mouth to press kisses along the column of her neck. 

Hermione closed her eyes, whimpering as he began to suck gently on a spot behind her ear that he knew made her squirm. “Viktor,” she said throatily “People can see us.” He grunted before pulling away from her neck, grabbing her hand and leading her from the Great Hall. The two of them walked down the corridor until they found an empty classroom closing and locking the door. 

Viktor turned his hungry gaze towards her, stalking towards her and pressing his lips urgently against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped a hand in her hair, gently cupping the back of her head, his other hand coming to undo the cape she was still wearing. He walked her back until she felt a desk behind her. He gently grasped her hips and hoisted her to sit on the desk, continuing to kiss her lazily. 

She got tired of that quickly, reaching for the belt of his jacket, intent on feeling his skin. She unhooked it, sliding the jacket off his shoulders and pulling the undershirt out of his pants and tugging it over his head. She pulled away from his lips to gaze at his body appreciatively, causing him to chuckle. He had large biceps and pecs, washboard abs, and a dusting of hair disappearing into his pants, leading to, guessing from the bulge present, what was a large cock. 

She let her hands begin to wander his upper body while he lowered his head to kiss the swell of her breasts, squeezing the globes over her dress. He felt the zipper of her dress on her back and glanced up at her to see if she wanted him to stop. She pushed his hand to the zipper, making him chuckle as he lowered the zipper of her dress. When he had the zipper undone, he released her breast from the confines of her dress, sliding the straps down her shoulders.

Viktor gazed at her with heavy eyes as his hands came to grasp her tits, letting the weight of them rest in his hands. Hermione had always been self-conscious about having small breasts, but Viktor thought they were perfect, fitting wonderfully into his hands. He nudged her back onto the desk, so she laid flat. He leaned his head down to one nipple, looking at her face as he sucked it into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue. She closed her eyes and whimpered, arching up into his touch as he began to roll the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

He switched his ministrations after a moment, taking a second to cast a silencing charm on the door to the classroom. As he leaned down to take her other nipple into his mouth, Hermione reached for his belt fumbling to undo it. Viktor grunted as she reached into his pants, rubbing his hard cock clumsily. He released her nipple to pillow his head on her tits as she grasped his dick, causing him to grunt “fuck” into her skin. 

He pulled back from her, causing her to look up at him in confusion “let’s get you out of this dress princess.” She stood from the desk letting the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in her heels and her blush pink panties. She blushed as he stared at her, and he ran his finger from the hollow of her throat, between her pretty tits, and down to the waistband of her underwear. She started looking a little uncomfortable so he pulled his hand back and gathered her into his arms. 

“This goes at your pace love,” he said softly. “You tell me to stop and we do, it’s all up to you.” 

“I trust you,” she said to him “I’m just a little self-conscious,” she said in embarrassment. 

“Oh dorogoy,” he said caressing her face. “You are the most beautiful women I have seen.” She didn’t look convinced so he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock, that was still rock hard. “Do you feel this? You do this to me without even trying darling” He smiled softly at her “Let me make you feel good my love.” She nodded at him, melting into his touch as he pulled her into another kiss. 

He led her to sit on the table again, placing his hand on her hips playing with the waistband of her lace panties. He slid his hand across her hip, slowly dragging it down to feel that she was soaking wet. “Fuck princess,” he groaned, lifting up her hips so he could drag her underwear down her legs. He put his hand back on her mound, sliding his fingers down to her wet nether lips. “Have you ever done this to yourself love?” he asked lowly, growling when she nodded shyly. 

He slowly slid a finger into her, thrusting in and out slowly while rubbing her little clit, reveling in the sound of her whimpers. “Been thinking about you like this for weeks,” he said roughly, continuing to thrust into her tight channel. “Been jerking myself off every night, thinking about you and those sound you make,” she answered him with a mewl of his name as he slowly added another finger into her channel, speeding up his thumb on his clit. “Are you going to come,” he growled as her whimpers grew louder, as she gasped his name and grabbed onto his arm around her waist. 

“That's it, love,” he said breathlessly “Come now.” As he directed her, her body arched into him and her inner walls clamped tightly onto his fingers as she whimpered around his name, slumping back down to the table. “Come here,” he said dragging her to the edge of the table, pressing his erection into the junction of her thighs. He began to grind into her, the friction just right, having him grunting out her name as his release hit him. He pillowed his head on her breasts as he caught his breath. 

He felt her small hands begin to card through his hair, and he glanced up at her. She looked stunning like this, pliant from her recent orgasm, her eyes barely open but with a self-satisfied smirk on her red lips. He pulled himself up her body to place another long kiss on her lips. “Shall we call it a night my love?” he murmured against her lips. 

When she nodded he leaned down to grab her dress on the floor, pulling his wand out of his pocket to cast a cleaning charm over the dress and leaned down to pull it up her legs. He brushed his hands sensually over her hips and tits as he went, delighting as she let out a heavy breath. He turned her around so he could pull the straps of her dress over her shoulders and then pull the zipper back up. 

She grabbed his own shirt and jacket, but he left the shirt off and just pulled on his red coat. “Here,” he said, shrinking down the shirt so it could fit in her hand inconspicuously. “In case you need something to remind you of me at night,” he said cheekily, winking at her as she blushed a bright red. 

“Prat,” she said under her breath, whacking him in his arm, but taking the shirt anyways. Once he was decent, he unlocked the door to the classroom and peeked his head into the hall to make sure the coast was clear. He pulled her out of the classroom and tucked her under his shoulder, loving the way she nuzzled into his warmth. They walked slowly to Gryffindor tower, but the trip was over quickly no matter how long they tried to make it. 

He pulled her to him and placed one, two, three, chaste kisses on her plump lips, whispering a good night to her. 

“Good night,” she murmured. “I'll wear your shirt tonight,” she whispered with a small smile, before leaning up to whisper in his ear “and nothing else.” He stared wide-eyed at her as she pulled away with a giggle, blowing him a kiss before entering the tower. 

He raised his eyes heavenward, muttering a little prayer for his sanity, before heading to the ship.

The whole time, he couldn’t stop thinking about his little witch that was driving him wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the second task and Hermione meets the parents!!!!


	12. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a New Year and the Second Task is upon us (and Hermione is meeting the parents *gasp*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual I own nothingggggg.

The rest of the Winter holidays passed quickly for the students at Hogwarts. New Years had been fun, with the Lions deciding to throw another party in the tower. This party was a little less rowdy than the one after the first task, but still just as fun. Hermione, Viktor and the rest of their group spent the night sitting around the fire, playing games, drinking butterbeer and just enjoying one another's company. 

At about 20 minutes until the New Year, Viktor pulled his girlfriend from their friends, and led her out of the tower, heading to an unknown destination. He chuckled at Hermione’s whining about not knowing where they were heading. Eventually, she recognized the route to the Astronomy tower and smiled up at Viktor who just laughed at her curious mind. 

“Can’t even let me try to surprise you can you?” he teased looking down at her as she blushed. He laughed again as he began to lead her up the stairs to the tower. The two made their way to the railing to look up into the night sky. The stars seemed to be particularly bright that night, making it easy for Hermione to point some of the constellations out to Viktor as he caged her in between him and the rails, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

Viktor felt a buzz in his pocket as the alarm he had set earlier for 11:59 went off. “You know,” he said, nuzzling her hair and gazing into her eyes as she turned to look up at him. “I had no clue a year ago, that I would be standing in a different country with the most amazing girl in the world today.”

She smiled brightly up at him, turning in his arms to loop hers around his neck. “You came out of nowhere Viktor Krum,” she said quietly “but you are for sure the best surprise life could have given me this year.” As the clock hit midnight, and the preset Weasley fireworks set off over the Hogwarts grounds, the two of them ignored it all to welcome the New Year in with a soft, loving kiss. 

 

Most of the students were dreading the start of classes after the Winter holiday, but Hermione was more concerned on the Second Task that was creeping up on her two champions. Hermione, Harry and the Weasley’s had sat around for hours strategizing and had assumed that Harry (and Viktor) would be retrieving something they would miss from the Black Lake. This lead to the group searching for any way to help Harry breath underwater for an undetermined amount of time.

When Hermione had asked, Viktor had assured her that he had it under control. This led Hermione to have a laser sharp focus on Harry and helping him with the second task. Viktor had taken it in stride and did not fault Hermione for her focus on her friend (though he did learn to force her to leave her books at home when he met up with her in the castle to spend time with her). 

As the second task crept up on them, the group had no solution to breath underwater that didn’t require advanced transfiguration or charms that Harry would be hard pressed to learn. Only adding to that stress, Hermione had been informed by Viktor that his parents would be coming for the second task. In the days leading up to the task, Hermione would have barely been able to function if it weren’t for her best friends and her boyfriend. 

Hermione’s friends knew after four years that a stressed Hermione was a dangerous Hermione. She tended to not sleep, eat, or take any time to relax when she was under pressure unless forced. It had taken the group a little to realize how badly Hermione dealt with stress, but Viktor seemed to pick up on it right away, taking extra care to make sure his witch ate, slept (more like napped as he had no way to make her sleep after his return to the boat each night) and take a moment for herself. 

A few days before the task, the group of friends was sitting in the library in an area with couches and tables, when Hermione finally gave up. “Ok,” she nearly wailed, slamming her book shut and wincing at the look Madam Pince sent her way. “I give up,” she pouted, leaning back into Viktor who smiled sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. As the others seemed to join her, Neville rounded the corner. 

“Whats up guys,” he said at their solemn faces, sitting next to Ginny at the large table they had commandeered. 

“I’m going to die that’s what,” Harry moaned from where he had his head buried in his arms. The twins rubbed his back, as Neville looked confused. 

Ginny filled him in “We need a way for Harry to breathe underwater that he could actually accomplish as a fourth year.”Hermione was being lulled into sleep as Viktor played with her hair, but was quick to snap to attention when she saw the look on Neville’s face. 

“What is it Neville,” she said sitting up from Viktor’s embrace. 

“Have you looked at Gillyweed,” Neville asked nervously, especially when everyone’s heads turned towards him. “It's a plant that when ingested allows one to breathe underwater for an hour. I read it in this new book I got-” Hermione cut the boy off as he went to rummage through his bag for the book. 

“Neville,” Hermione cut him off, waiting for him to meet her eyes with a startle. “How do we get Gillyweed?”

“Oh,” he said “Professor Sprout has some in the greenhouse. She likes to use it for-” Harry cut the rambling boy off this time, jumping to his feet to yank him into a hug. 

“Neville I could kiss you,” he said, blushing bright red when his words caught up with him. The rest of them laughed, not only in amusement but in relief. 

 

The rest of the time before the task was less stressful for everyone, but Hermione. She was, of course, glad Harry had found a solution to his problem, but Hermione still had one thing to worry about, Viktor’s parents. Hermione had always been mature for her age, which tended to make her a hit with parents, but she had never had to meet the parents of a boyfriend before. 

Viktor had tried his hardest to reassure the girl, but she would not listen. The day before the task, Hermione’s stress was at an all-time high, and everyone tended to avoid her like the plague for fear that she would snap. Hermione was sitting in the common room, taking a break from her ranting about the next day to her friends to just stare into the fire. Even Harry seemed less worried about the task than she was about meeting the Krums.

The group of Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were pulled out of their lazy chatter by their Head of House entering the common room. “Weasley and Granger,” she said causing five people to stand. “Ronald,” she clarified, causing the rest of their friends to look at the two-thirds of the Golden Trio in worry. “You need to come with me.” Hermione and Ron nodded, going to gather their things when McGonagall stopped them “You won’t need your things,” she said with a pinched look on her face, causing worry to stir in Hermione’s stomach. “Come along,” the professor said, heading out of the room. The two of them waved to the rest of their group as they left the common room as well. 

“Any idea on what's happening,” Ron whispered to her as they followed the professor. 

“None,” Hermione said while her mind whirred, trying to solve the puzzle. When the three Gryffindors entered Professor Dumbledore’s office, and Hermione saw who else was there it came together for her. “You’ve taken what the champions will miss most,” she said quietly as she looked at Cho Chang and who had to be Gabrielle Delacour on the couch. 

“Indeed Ms. Granger,” the Headmaster said, standing behind his desk with Barty Crouch Sr. “Please sit,” he said gesturing to the open spots next to the two girls.

Hermione sat next to Gabrielle and whispered to her in French “Ça va?” (Are you ok?). 

“Oui,” the young girl said shakily, allowing Hermione to wrap her arm around the other girl's shoulder. 

“ça va aller,” (it will be ok) she soothed. “Fleur viendra pour toi.” (Fleur will come for you).

“Now children,” Dumbledore interrupted. “You four have been chosen to take place in the second task, acting as the thing our champions will miss most.” McGonagall did not look impressed when Hermione glanced her way. “All you will need to do is take a potion that will put you into a deep sleep, waking you when you are pulled from the lake tomorrow.” 

Hermione looked doubtfully at Snape who was holding four vials in the corner of the room. Dumbledore waited for all of the students to agree, Ron, holding out in skepticism, before gesturing the potion master over. Snape did not look happy at all as one by one, the four students began to drift off. The last thing Hermione saw as she slumped against Ron’s side, was both Snape and McGonagall glaring at the Headmaster and Crouch. 

 

Viktor woke the day of the task giddy. He was excited to compete, but even more so to see his parents. He would have loved if his whole family could have come, but that would have to wait for the final task. He was due to meet his parents and Hermione in Hogsmeade for breakfast for the task. He was not at all worried when he arrived at the Three Broomsticks and Hermione was not there. 

Viktor waited for about twenty minutes before the door opened, and an elegant tall woman entered the pub with an even taller, large man. 

“Viktor!” His mother squealed, rushing towards him as soon as she saw him. Viktor laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and began chattering about how long his hair was in Russian. 

“Elena,” his father’s deep voice rumbled with a laugh “neka bednoto momche da otide,” (let the poor boy go). His mother pulled back to allow for his father to pull him into a hug that included a lot of strong back slapping. “izglezhdash dobŭr sin,” (you look good son) Tomas said as he held Viktor at arm's length to take a look at him. After the summer Viktor had finally surpassed his father in height, and it amused his mother to no end. 

“Cera,” his mama said with a clap “kŭde e tazi tvoya mlada dama,” (where is this young lady of yours). 

Viktor rolled his eyes at the giddy tone his mother used. “tya shte se sreshtne s nas tuk,” (she will be meeting us here) he said with a smile, thinking about how nervous his witch was to meet his parents. 

“Dobre,” His father said walking to a table and pulling a chair out for his wife “neka da pogovorim dokato chakame,” (let us talk while we wait). Viktor joined his parents, and the three of them talked aimlessly about Viktor’s studies, his brothers, and the rest of the family. After another 30 minutes, Viktors parents were annoyed and he was worried about his missing girlfriend. 

“kolko grubo,” (how rude) his mama huffed, crossing her arms over her chest “tova ne e tova, koeto ochakvakh,” (this is not what I was excpecting).

Tomas frowned but spoke to the two of them “tryabva da yadem sega, ako iskame da stignem do ezeroto navreme,” (we must eat now if we want to make it to the lake on time). Viktor agreed hesitantly, still worried about his witch. The three of them ordered food from Rosmerta, and ate while talking. After their meal, they paid and left the village to head to the boats carrying people out to the middle of the lake. 

While walking towards the lake, Viktor noticed a large group of redheads and Harry walking in front of them. “Harry,” Viktor called, causing the young man to jog towards Viktor and his parents. “Mama, Papa, this is Harry, Hermione’s best friend and another one of the champions.” Harry greeted the Krums politely, but turned right back to Viktor. 

“Have you seen Hermione this morning?” the young man asked worriedly. 

“No,” Viktor said, his panic rising. “She was not with you?”

“No,” Harry shook his head “Our head of house came to get her and Ron last night late, and neither has been seen since.”

At that, Viktor put two and two together. “We assumed they would be using objects for this task,” Viktor said to the younger boy, watching as understanding dawned in his eyes. “They have taken the person we will miss.” Both men were slightly placated, as were the Krums, but they were still very worried as they made the trek out to the platforms on the lake. 

Viktor left his parents with the Weasley’s after introducing them, and headed to the champion’s area with Harry. 

“Attention,’ Dumbledore called using a sonorus charm “Welcome to the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Today’s task will involve our champions searching the Black Lake for the thing they would miss most. Mr. Harry Potter will be searching for Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Krum will have Ms. Granger, Mr. Diggory will have Ms. Chang, and Ms. Delacour will be looking for the younger Ms. Delacour!”

The four champions lined up on the side of the dock, and Harry swallowed his gillyweed as Dumbledore began to countdown. As he said one, Viktor executed a brilliant dive off the dock and headed off as a partial shark to find his witch. 

 

Hermione felt unbearably cold, and was shivering as soon as her head broke the surface of the lake. “I’ve got you love,” Viktor’s voice soothed as he began to swim them into shore. As the two of them got out of the water, Madame Pomfrey was there but she was pushed out of the way by a tall brunette witch dressed in beautiful maroon robes who was cursing in what sounded like Bulgarian. 

“How the ministry gets away with this type of endangerment,” the woman ranted in broken English as she cast warming charms over both Hermione and Viktor who had been given warm blankets and were sitting on the ground. “I will never know. Let me tell you-” the woman continued, as Viktor cut her off with a chuckle. 

“Hermione,” he said while pushing her hair behind her ears “This is my mother. Mama, this is Hermione.” 

“Oh,” Hermione said, now scrambling to stand “Madam Krum, it is an honor-” She was cut off by a large hand on her shoulder, accompanied by a chuckle.

“Sit skŭpi momiche,” Tomas Krum said with a laugh, gently pushing her back down to the ground. Hermione stared up at the Krums with wide eyes, before groaning. 

“That bloody old man made me miss breakfast with your parents,” she said in distress, looking as if she would get up and go after Dumbledore right then.

“Oh, I like her,” Elena chuckled, gliding over to link arms with her husband. “Do not fret my dear, I think we will have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“Hermione meet my parents,” Viktor chuckled, tucking his blushing girlfriend under his shoulder “Mama and Papa, this is Hermione.”

“It is a pleasure young lady,” Tomas said, smiling down at the girl. 

“It is amazing to meet you both, Viktor has told me so much,” she said, continuing to apologize “And let me just say how sorry I am for missing breakfast this morning, I hope you will not hold it against me considering I was in a potion-induced sleep.”

“Of course not darling!” Elena said cheerily “We will just have to get dinner to make up for it.” Hermione nodded in agreement, but before she could there was a large commotion in the water. “Looking past the Krums, Hermione was shocked and glad to see Harry exiting the water with not only Ron but Gabrielle too. 

“Well,” Viktor said standing “It seems as if the task is over, let’s go wait for scores.” Hermione and the Krums headed to the platform, where Hermione was nearly tackled by Harry and the Weasleys, all rambling about how worried they were. Hermione brushed them all off, and they all turned their focus to the Headmaster for the scores. 

“We have a tie for first place! Mr. Krum, who finished the task first, and Mr. Potter who demonstrated outstanding moral fiber! Second place is Mr. Diggory, and Third is Ms. Delacour.” After the cheers subsided, Dumbledore made one final announcement “The final task of the Triwizard Tournament will take place on June 24th, we will see you all there!”

Hermione wished Harry a congratulations before returning to the Krums, smiling at the sight of Viktor so happy. “So,” she said approaching the family “What do you say to having dinner together to make up for this morning? My treat.” The family, of course, opposed to Hermione paying, but quickly agreed to dinner together. As the group headed to the village, Hermione smiled, but deep down she had a feeling of dread bubbling up in her stomach, much like the night of the naming of the Champions. 

There were sure to be hard times to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relied on Google translate for all of the languages in this chapter, so don't blame me. I am thinking there will be one (maybe two more) chapters to get us through the end of the school year, and then there is summer and shit goes DOWN. Thanks for sticking with me my dudes <3


	13. It Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament approaches, and with it comes the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a rlly hot sec! I had finals for school and then I went to Italy for a month, and am just now getting home! I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness (and the fact that I am already writing the next one). As always, I don't own anything you recognize!

Hermione found that she adored Viktor’s parents almost instantly. As she sat pressed against Viktor in a booth in the Three Broomsticks across from his parents, she could see how close the Krum family was, and how much Mr. and Mrs. Krum cleary adored their son. Rather than boasting of his career, they told embarrassing tales of a young Viktor that caused the man to turn a shocking shade of red in embarrassment. 

His parents did not hold their missed breakfast meeting against her, and it was amusing to watch Mrs. Krum curse Dumbledore and the Ministry for their carelessness. Viktor too was very happy to see his parents and the girl he had come to care a great deal for, get along so well. He could only imagine her reaction to meeting his brothers, he thought, laughing to himself. 

The group of four sat in the pub until it was almost empty, and the Krums needed to leave to catch their portkey. The two students waved to the couple as they made their way out of Hogsmeade and turned around to make their way back up to the castle. “So,” Hermione said with a smirk. “I’m the thing you would miss most?” she teased with a laugh. 

“Darling,” Viktor said, pulling her to a stop and tilting her chin to look up at him. “If you have any doubt that I would miss you the most, then I have clearly not been doing my job right.”

“No, no,” Hermione stuttered, tugging on his hand as he looked a little upset. “I was just teasing you, I’m sorry.”

“Hermione,” Viktor shook his head. “You occupy a far larger part of my heart than you believe.”He leaned down to place a sweet kiss to her lips and her forehead, before pulling her under his arm to continue walking to the castle, ignoring the look his girlfriend was giving him. 

 

The third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament was to be held in exactly one month, and the champions were to be told what the task entailed one week before so they could prepare. This essentially meant, that Hermione, Viktor and their friends got three weeks of normalcy. Hermione tried to enjoy her time with Viktor, but there was always something whispering to her in the back of her mind that caused her to be a little hesitant. 

Her boyfriend let her dwell on it for a majority of their free time, but eventually, he brought it up to her, on a warm Spring day when the two of them were laying across a blanket by the lake, trading lazy kisses in the sun. 

“So,” Viktor said to the witch laying across his chest “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Hermione looked up at him startled, before turning her eyes back to the lake, hoping he would let this go (but knowing he wouldn’t). “Lyubimets,” Viktor said softly, turning her chin so she was looking at him again “you can tell me, whatever it is.”

Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment, her heart warming at the earnestness they showed and heaved out a great sigh. “You are graduating from Durmstrang after this year,” she said like it explained everything. 

“Yes I am,” he said slowly, not understanding. 

“Viktor,” Hermione said, sitting up to look at him straight on. “I love you, but I don’t know if you want to be attached to a fifth year Hogwarts student while you are out traveling the world for Quidditch, and could be getting with all of the-.” Her panicked rant was cut off by Viktor lunging at her, and rolling her under his large body and attaching his lips to her, his chest rumbling in delight at the way she almost immediately responded. 

Pulling back from her, he gripped her cheek in his large hand, forcing her eyes to his and saying “Hermione, I am not going anywhere.” Her panicked gaze softened at his words, and he swiped his thumb gently across her cheek “I see a future with you, you brilliant, beautiful, stubborn woman.” She giggled and wrapped her hand around the back of his head, yanking him down to kiss him enthusiastically in response. 

And that was that. 

 

The day of the third and final task was sunny. Classes had been cancelled in preparation for the event, so the rest of the school went about their day off excitedly, but Hermione and her friends and Viktor were very nervous. Hermione had to force both Harry and Viktor to eat their breakfast and lunch, the former almost forgetting to eat due to nerves while Viktor would rather just strategize all day with no stopping for food. 

The group of Gryffindors did their best to distract the two (mainly Harry) throughout the day by playing games, and such in the common room. Hermione took a slightly different approach with Viktor. She had dragged him to one of her favorite study spots to help him with some last minute planning, but any time he got too intense about it, she would drag him into a heated make-out session that would keep his thoughts jumbled for a bit. (By the end of the day, he may have been focusing too hard to purpose).

The guests that were coming in for the task arrived for dinner. Both the Weasleys and the Krums had come to Hogwarts for the task, along with Sirius. Hermione was delighted to see all of them, but she couldn’t shake the fear that something was going to happen. Hermione ate her dinner with Viktor and Harry, their friends and families, before the two boys had to head out to the maze to prepare for the task. 

Hermione squeezed the life out of Harry, whispering encouraging words (and threats if he were to pull something dumb) in his ear until a chuckling Sirius pulled her away from her best friend. She watched as Sirius hugged his Godson tightly, and as Viktor pushed his mama away with a chuckle, before making her way to her boyfriend. 

“Don’t worry,” he said with an easy smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a warm hug. “We will be fine.”

Hermione looked up at him with a smirk and stood on her tiptoes to continue hugging him, but to also whisper in his ear. “If you come back unharmed, there will be a reward,” she pulled back and giggled at the far away look in Viktor’s eyes. She could hear the Krums laughing in the background as she pulled Viktor down to her height, firmly pressing her lips to hers. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips, pulling away from the safe circle of his arms and stepping back to stand with the families saying goodbye to the champions. 

Hermione smiled and waved to her two boys as they walked out of the Great Hall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet the grey eyes of Sirius. “Are you alright?” he asked, searching her face in concern. 

“I have a bad feeling,” she murmured to him, faking a smile as to not worry the other people around them. He sighed heavily and pulled her into a side hug, pressing his lips to her hair. 

“Me too love,” he said into her hair as the two of them watched the most important people in their lives walk out of the door.

 

Hermione settled into the stands outside of the maze with the Krums and Weasleys and Sirius. Tomas and Sirius had gotten along fairly well, chatting about business news and such. Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Krum were chatting about their children as Mrs. Krum could understand the struggle of having so many boys in one house. Hermione sat with Sirius on one side of her and Ginny on the other, waiting patiently as the champions came out of their tunnels to be announced. 

“Welcome!” Dumbledore said from in front of the maze. “Students and esteemed guests! We welcome you to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament! The current standings of the tournament are as follows. We have Viktor Krum of Durmstrang in first place, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts in second place, Harry Potter of Hogwarts in third place, and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons in fourth place!”

“What stands in front of us,” the headmaster continued dramatically “is a maze that has been constructed by professors, and ministry officials to provide obstacles for our champions. In the middle of the maze, lies the Tri-Wizard Cup. The first champion to reach the cup, wins the tournament! Mr. Krum will enter the maze first, followed by Mr. Diggory one minute later, then Mr. Potter a minute after, and finally Ms. Delacour a minute after him.”

Viktor looked up into the stands, ignoring Karkaroff who was whispering into his ear, making eye contact with their part of the stands and smiling in comfort. As the first cannon went off, he squared his shoulders, and walked into the maze. After a few minutes, all of the champions had entered the maze, and all Hermione could do was wait. 

 

Red sparks went up only a few minutes into the tournament. Hermione was sad to say she was relieved when Fleur was carried out of the maze by Hagrid, looking to be unconscious. The spectators chatted mindlessly for what felt like forever, until another set of sparks was sent up. 

This time, Hermione actually thought she would be sick when Hagrid exited the maze with Viktor slung over his shoulder. Tomas jumped out of his seat, swearing in Russian as he ran through the stands with Elena following to reach their son. Hermione stood at her seat uncertainly until Sirius nudged her in the direction of the makeshift medical area below the stands. She looked at him uneasily, worried about leaving, but Sirius smiled at her encouragingly and she rushed to follow the Krums. 

Hermione entered the tent to see Tomas speaking heatedly with a healer while Elena was sitting at Viktors bed side. “Mr. Krum?” she questioned, rushing to him and the healer. “What’s wrong? Why haven’t they revived him?”

“Because,” Tomas said with a growl, making the healer shrink away from the intimidating man. “Someone used the Imperius on Viktor.”

Hermione could feel the blood leave her face. “What?” she croaked. 

“Shh,” Elena soothed as she got up and guided Hermione to Viktor’s bed. “It’s ok dear, that just means he needs to wake up on his own, not by a spell.” Hermione nodded dumbly, reaching out for Viktors hand and cradling it in her lap. She listened as the Krums debated with the healer, and just stared down at her boyfriends face, waiting for him to wake up. 

After sitting there for a bit, Hermione heard a noise outside the tent, and then the band started up. She looked at the door longingly, startling when Tomas pulled her out of her chair. “Go ahead my dear,” he chuckled. “We will see to the boy.” Hermione rushed out her thanks, practically running out of the tent. 

She had barely passed the stands when the screams started. She grew frantic, pushing people out of the way to get to the center of the clearing. Eventually she reached the middle, and she almost vomited. Cedric Diggory was laying next to the Tri-Wizard Cup, his eyes staring unseeingly at the sky. She glanced around the area, trying to find her best friend, and saw him being dragged from the area by Professor Moody. 

She followed quickly, not wanting Harry out of her sight. She lost the two of them in the corridors of the school, but just headed to the DADA classroom. She heard her name called from behind her and looked to see Sirius running after her. “Moody had Harry,” she said, turning back around to start moving again. Sirius kept pace with her until they reached the classroom, where the two of them came to a stop. 

Sirius pushed Hermione behind him, and pulled his wand out of it’s holster, gesturing for her to be quiet. She pulled her own wand out, keeping close to Sirius as the two of them went towards the voices in Moody’s office. Sirius stood outside of the door for a moment, obviously listening and waiting for the right time to enter the room. He looked back at Hermione, shocked to see her face looking hard and ready for battle.

He nodded at her and held up three fingers, slowly pulling each down until the animagus blasted the door to the office open and trained his wand on the man standing over Harry, with a wand to his throat. “Back up,” he roared, training his wand on the person, as they backed up and fell into a chair. Hermione ran to Harry, fretting over him as Sirius restrained the man. By the time he was finished, the three of them had been joined by Dumbledore and various others that Hermione could not be bothered to notice. 

“Hermione,” Sirius said to the woman who still had her wand trained on the Moody impostor. “Take Harry to the med tent.” She nodded and holstered her wand, turning to help Harry to his feet. 

“Sirius,” Dumbledore said. “I believe Harry should be able to stay-”

“No,” Sirius cut the wizard off. “I am his guardian, and I say he does not need to be here for this.” The Headmaster nodded, looking put out. Hermione and Sirius made eye contact, had a quick silent conversation, and Hermione slung Harry’s arm over her shoulder and left the office.

Madam Pomfrey freaked out when Harry and Hermione entered the tent. Hermione led Harry to a bed and stepped back to let the healers at the boy. 

“Hermione, love,” a weak voice said from the other side of the tent. Hermione turned, and was relieved to see Viktor sitting up in his bed, looking at her along with his parents. ‘

“Hi,” the girl said shakily, walking over and planting a gentle kiss on Viktors lips, resting her forehead against his for a moment. She sat down when she felt Elena press a hand to her back. 

“What happened?” Tomas asked quietly.

Hermione sighed heavily and sunk into her seat. “Cedric is dead,” she said quietly, watching as Viktor closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Tomas nodded at her to continue, and she told them the rest of the tale. “I saw Moody dragging Harry from the arena, so Sirius and I followed him, and caught him with Harry. The person is not actually Alastor Moody, he's an impostor, more than likely a death eater.” At this point, Tomas was holding his head in his hands, and Elena was gripping Viktors hand tightly. 

Hermione slumped down into her chair, closing her eyes for a moment, only opening them when she felt someone tugging her out of her chair. “C’mon love,” Viktor said, pulling her to her feet “Let’s go get some sleep.” Hermione nodded slowly, exhaustion hitting her all at once from the events of the last few hours. She left Elena and Tomas with promises to see them the next day, and headed over to Harry and Sirius who had entered the tent after dealing with the fake Moody. 

Sirius stood as Hermione and Viktor made their way towards Harry’s bed, running his had through his already messy hair. “We’re going to go get some sleep,” Hermione said, pulling Sirius into a gentle hug, smiling slightly despite the circumstances when he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Ok kitten,” he said, pulling back and allowing her to go and press a kiss to the sleeping Harry’s head. “We will need to debrief tomorrow,” he said as Hermione grabbed Viktors hand with a nod. “I’ll come to find you in the morning,” he dismissed them, returning to his seat at Harry’s side.

Hermione and Viktor headed up to the Gryffindor common room, where only a few people were hanging around including all of the Weasleys and Neville. As they all entered into a group hug around Hermione, she whispered to them about the debrief to take place in the morning, and then shooed them all off to bed, having a feeling that the next day was going to be very taxing. 

As the other Gryffindors headed to their own beds, Hermione turned her wand to the couch in front of the fire, transfiguring it into a large fluffy bed complete with a pile of blankets and pillows, ignoring Viktors incredulous stare. “You never fail to amaze me,” he murmured as he turned his wand to his own clothes, transfiguring some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. 

Hermione smiled sweetly before padding up the stairs to grab some sleep wear from her own room. She returned in a pair of leggings and the shirt Viktor had given her what felt like years ago. The two of them climbed into the bed, laying there facing each other, Viktor's eyes searching Hermione’s troubled expression. “What is it my love,” he asked, sweeping the pad of his thumb across her cheek. 

“I just have a feeling everything is about to change,” she said somberly, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. She sighed heavily, reaching forward to kiss Viktor languidly, before pulling back and burying her head into his chest and letting sleep take her. 

 

The next morning Dumbledore called a mandatory meeting for all Hogwarts students and visitors in the Great Hall. Hermione sat between Harry and Viktor, holding both of their hands. She stared at the banners above the headmasters head as he talked about the brilliant person Cedric Diggory had been, and how he had been murdered by Voldemort. She ignored the whispers that broke out at the news of the Dark Lord’s return, the stares that focused on the raven-haired boy to her left. She sat there, and the only thought crossing her mind, was that war had begun once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! After this chapter is when my own storyline really begins! I am also starting a new Dramione story, so if that is your cup of tea, keep an eye out for it!!


	14. Schools out for Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The term ends and Hermione and co have summer to look forward to (right?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual I own nothing!!! There is a little lemon/lime situation in this chapter. If that is not your cup of tea just stop reading when Viktor shows Hermione his room and start reading when Trumble comes to gather those two delinquients fro dinner Let me know what you think :)

Following the final task of the tournament, Dumbledore had canceled the final exams of the term. The last days of the term were filled with packing, and the Hogwarts students saying goodbye to the visitors as they prepared to return to Bulgaria and France respectively. Before Mr. and Mrs. Krum left they had kindly extended an invitation for Hermione to come and stay with the family in Bulgaria for a few weeks that summer, and she had eagerly accepted. 

The idea that Hermione would be getting to see Viktor in a few weeks should have made preparing to say goodbye a little easier, but it didn’t. Hermione was dreading having to say goodbye to Viktor. It was going to be really strange to go from seeing Viktor every day to only seeing him once, maybe twice over the whole summer. 

Leading up to the day of Viktor’s departure, Hermione and him spent a lot of time in abandoned classrooms, just spending time together (and sometimes participating in some nefarious activities). The day that the visiting schools were scheduled dawned bright and early, and Hermione did not want to leave her bed. She stayed in bed for far too long, before forcing herself to get up and get dressed and to join her friends and Viktor for breakfast. She met the other Gryffindors in the common room and they all headed to the Great Hall. 

Viktor met them in the Entrance Hall and greeted Hermione with a sweet kiss, and a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The group headed in to eat breakfast, and Viktor kept his large hand on Hermione’s thigh throughout the meal where both of them just picked at their food. Eventually, the students all began to leave the tables and head towards the courtyard where they would gather to send the visiting schools off. 

Hermione and Viktor walked slowly, lingering at the back of the group as they exited the castle. Viktor led Hermione to where his friends were. Hermione bid them all goodbye, promising to see Dimitria when she came to Bulgaria that summer. As the Durmstrang students began to head to the boat Viktor turned and leaned down to rest his forehead against Hermione’s and to gaze deep within her eyes. 

“I love you,” he said with a soft smile, lifting his hand to place it on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a thorough kiss. Hermione whimpered as he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips, allowing him entrance as he began to twine his tongue with her own. The two snogged for longer than appropriate, only pulling apart when the wolf whistles and cheers began, causing Hermione to pull back from Viktor’s delightful lips to glare at the Weasley twins.

Hermione turned her gaze back to Viktor who looked properly snogged (and proud of it). “I love you,” she whispered with a radiant smile, leaning up to kiss him one more time before burying her head in his chest and hugging the life out of him. 

There were shouts of Viktor’s name and he reluctantly pulled away from his girlfriend. “We will be back together before you know it,” he promised, kissing her forehead and turning to head off to his ship. Hermione really didn’t want to watch him leave, but she also couldn’t pull her eyes away from him. Two bodies enclosed upon her on either side, taking her hand and placing an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into Harry as Ron looked down at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. “It’ll be fine Mione! You guys will be back together soon!”

Hermione smiled slightly at her ginger best friend. “It’s not just that,” she said sadly, causing Harry to glance at her with concern. 

“Hermione what is it?” he asked worriedly. 

“I feel like everything is changing,” she admitted, as Harry and the Weasley’s listened intently. “And not for the better.”

The group of friends all looked on as the ship of Durmstrang slipped beneath the surface of the Black Lake and the carriage of Beauxbatons flew off into the sky. All had the same thing on their minds, hoping that Hermione was wrong. 

 

Hermione, Harry and Ron shared a compartment on the way home with Neville and Luna. The group played games and chatted the whole way home, getting time together before they were apart for the whole summer. When they express reached Platform 9 and ¾, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see Sirius waiting on the wizarding side of it. “Sirius!” Harry called out happily, running up to his Godfather as Hermione watched them reunite. 

She let them have a minute or two to talk before she headed over to say hello too. “Hello Sirius,” Hermione interrupted, giving the man a big hug and stepping back to stand by Harry looking up at the man. 

“Hello kitten,” Sirius greeted with a wink, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. “So,” he said with a glint in his eyes. “I hear you’re heading to Bulgaria this summer,” he teased. Hermione turned a glare to her best friend for spilling the beans, but Harry refused to meet her eyes.

“Yes,” she said with her eyes narrowed. “I have been invited by Viktors parents.” 

Sirius’ eyes softened as he reached out to rest a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I’m just teasing love,” he said, looking into her eyes. “I approve of this fellow, and I see the way he cares about you.” Hermione abandoned her anger for embarrassment, blushing prettily at Sirius’ words. “But when you return from your trip I would love to have you to Grimmauld place for the rest of the summer.”

“I’ll have to talk to my parents but that sounds lovely,” Hermione said with a smile. “Speaking of,” she said checking her watch “I need to go find them.” She reached up to give Sirius another hug before turning to Harry. “Write to me,” she requested while grabbing her trunk “I’ll talk to you soon!”

Hermione crossed the barrier, and exited the station to go to the agreed upon meeting spot where she would find her parents. It was easy to spot her parents due to Dan Granger’s tall stature and wild hair. She rushed to her parents, laughing when her dad swept her off her feet with a hug, spinning her around. 

Once back on her feet she turned to her mother and the two shared a tight hug, with Emma whispering how much she had missed her little girl. The Grangers headed to their home in London, dropping Hermione’s trunk off before going out to their favorite Thai restaurant for dinner. 

 

In the three weeks she was home before heading to Bulgaria, Hermione spent some time with her parents, as well as visiting her extended family. She also helped her parents out at their dental practice during the day, doing some receptionist duties. Her parents had been a bit hesitant to allow Hermione to go to Bulgaria, but after a very convincing letter from Mrs. Krum, they were feeling better about it. 

Hermione would be traveling to Bulgaria by floo, which meant that the Grangers had to have some ministry officials over to their home to connect their fireplace to the floo network. In Hermione’s opinion, this was a very good thing because it would make travel so much easier. 

The day she was to leave for Bulgaria, Hermione made sure to spend the whole morning with her parents so they wouldn’t feel too abandoned. “Bye love,” her mom said, squeezing her tight before passing her off to her father. “We love you,” she said as Hermione smiled and grabbed the handle of her bag. 

“Be nice to the Krums!” Her dad said worriedly. “Be polite!”

“Dad,” Hermione said with an eye roll, causing both of her parents to laugh. 

“Ok bug, we love you!” Dan said, shooing Hermione into the fireplace. 

“I love you guys,” Hermione said with a smile as she threw floo powder down and disappeared in green flames. She stepped out of the Krum’s fireplace into a beautiful parlor decorated in bright yellows. She swept the soot off of her clothes as a house elf popped into the parlor. 

“Good afternoon missy!” The creature greeted. “I is being Trumble, I will take your trunk please.” Hermione handed her trunk to the house elf, thanking him as he popped back out of the room and another elf popped in. 

“Hello Missy! I is Minny,” the second elf introduced herself. “I be taking you to the masters and mistress.” Hermione had to almost run to keep up with Minny, which was mind-boggling considering her size. Hermione looked around the halls as she followed Minny, finding herself in awe at the beautiful architecture of the Krum home. 

Minny led Hermione into what seemed like an informal living room, with two large couches in the middle of the room, a card table behind them, and a bar on the far wall. As Hermione entered, a door on the back wall opened and Elena and Tomas both entered the room. Hermione greeted both of the elder Krums with a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“You are looking well my dear,” Elena observed after she, Tomas and Hermione had sat down and requested some afternoon tea from Minny. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Krum,” Hermione responded with a blush. 

“Please,” Mrs. Krum scoffed. “Please call me Elena.”

“Ok then,” Hermione giggled. “Thank you for letting me come and stay in your home Elena.”

“Oh please dear,” Elena laughed. “Viktor is absolutely smitten with you, and we are quite fond of you from what we’ve seen thus far.”

Hermione was shocked at Elena’s candor, and opened her mouth to respond but heard her name at the door. She turned to see Viktor walking through the door with a large smile. She felt her mouth form its own smile as she stood and met him in the middle of the room. He swept her up into a large hug, peppering kisses all over her face and whispering about how much he had missed her. 

The two separated when the laughter from the adults behind them broke through their little bubble. “Viktor darling,” Elena said with a smirk. “Why don’t you go show Hermione to her room so she can freshen up before dinner.”

“Of course mama,” Viktor said with a sweet smile before tugging Hermione out of the room and towards the staircase near the front door. They walked up the stairs and the hallway split into two. “That is my parents wing,” Viktor informed her, pointing to the left. “And this is the wing for me, my brother’s and any guests,” he said as he led her down the hall on the right, pointing out his brothers rooms. 

“This is your room,” he told her, opening the door into a huge room decorated in soft blues and whites. “The bathroom is here,” he showed her a large bathroom fitted in all white, with a shower that could hold five people easily, and a tub that could double as a swimming pool. “And then a closet with the wardrobe,” he pointed to the last door in the room other than the door that led to the balcony. 

“And finally,” he said, pulling her back out of the room and a bit further down the hall. “This is my room,” he said, opening the door and letting Hermione enter first. She got a glimpse of the dark wood of the furniture and the blue of the wall before she was being pressed between her boyfriend and his bedroom door, with his lips pressed to hers. 

“I missed you,” he breathed as he pulled away from her lips to travel down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. 

“Missed you too,” she groaned quietly as she slipped her hands under his shirt to touch his skin. He pulled away from her neck and scooped her up, walking her over to his bed and tossing her onto it. She giggled and looked at him as he stood at the foot of the bed. Her breath caught when she saw how dark his eyes were as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and off. 

Her gaze turned hungry as more of her boyfriend's skin was exposed. As he stalked towards the bed she sat up and tugged her own top off, inwardly grinning at the way his steps faltered at the sight of her red lacy bra. He climbed up his bed and Hermione opened her legs so he could settle into the cradle of her thighs. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, entirely different than the passionate snog he had pulled her into against the door. Their tongues twined together lazily as his hand brushed up and down her sides, grazing the undersides of her breasts. She pushed at his shoulders, and when he pulled away she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting her globes spill forward into Viktor's hands. 

He kneaded her breasts before leaning down and pulling one of her nipples into his mouth while plucking at the other with his fingers. She arched into his mouth, letting out a breathy moan as he switched sides, playing with both of her nipples until she was writhing under him. Her hands got antsy and traveled to his belt, undoing it and popping the button on his jeans, reaching her hand into his pants to grasp his length.

Viktor nuzzled into her shoulder as she worked her small hand over his cock, nipping at the skin cheekily when she almost stopped her movements. He kissed his way back up her neck and to her plump lips, engaging her in a kiss as he began to thrust into her hand. He could feel his orgasm approaching swiftly, pulling back to tell Hermione so when there was a knock at the door. 

“Yes?” Viktor called as Hermione stopped all movement, staring up at him with wide, nervous eyes. 

“Young master,” Trumble called out through the door. “The master and mistress be waiting for you and the young missy in the dining room for dinner.”

“Thank you, Trumble,” He sighed, getting up off of Hermione and ignoring how delicious she looked, sprawled out on his bed. “Come on love,” he said, throwing her her shirt and bra before pulling his own shirt back on. 

Two arms wrapped around him as he finished buttoning his shirt back up. “You know,” Hermione said up to him as he turned to face her. “I really did miss you.” He smiled down at her, tipping up her chin to place a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. 

“And I missed you my love,” he chuckled at the way her lips chased after him when he pulled away from their kiss. “Come on darling,” he headed to the door. “If we aren’t down there soon, mama will come and barge in.” Hermione squeaked before rushing to follow Viktor through the door.

Dinner that night was interesting. Hermione learned even more embarrassing things about Viktor that had him blushing the whole night. She also learned that Viktor had planned multiple excursions for the two of them over the next two weeks going to some beaches, and some historical monuments as well which made Hermione giddy with excitement. She was a little bit more nervous to hear that in a few days, all of Viktor’s brothers as well as Dimitra and her parents would be coming to Krum manor for dinner and to meet Hermione.

That night, Hermione slept alone in her bed (even though Viktor had tried to sneak in, only to be caught by Trumble who had smacked him on the butt with a rolled up newspaper until he had returned grumbling to his own room). She stared up at the ceiling and couldn’t help but think how much had changed in the past year or so (and it was coming up on a year very soon since the Quidditch World Cup).

She had an amazing and loving boyfriend, she was liked by his family, she had her own family and the Weasleys. At this point, life couldn’t get much better (and that’s how she knew it was going to get worse).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter: shiz is going down, be prepared.


	15. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets some life-changing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my people! Here is my next chapter! I own nothing that you recognize! I am sorry if this seems a little word vomit-y to you, but I really wanted to get a chapter out for yall!!

She got the news on the night she was having dinner with most of Viktor’s family. His three brothers had arrived in the late afternoon, two of them with their wives. His oldest brother, Ivan, had come from Sofia with his wife Vena. Then there was Dominik, who had come in from a city in Russia where he was currently working for the Russian Ministry of Magic. Last had been Vlad with his wife Adriana, who were based in France, living near Adriana’s family who ran a preserve with all kinds of magical creatures. 

The group had all sat around the parlor for dinner. Hermione had gotten the third degree from Viktor’s brothers and Vena and Adriana, but she had expected that. She had answered all of their questions with a laugh, all of them ignoring Viktor when he huffed and pouted as his brothers and sister in law’s gave his girlfriend the third degree. 

Eventually, Trumble called them for dinner. Hermione was placed between Viktor and Dominik, and she found herself very intrigued by the stories he was telling about his job with the Ministry in Russia. The Krums were a lively bunch, and a dinner with them was very similar to a dinner with the Weasley’s. There were embarrassing stories about Viktor coming from all sides, and Hermione was finding it hard to keep up. 

Trumble came in while they were eating dessert. “Trumble?” Elena questioned, concern in her eyes. 

“There is a mans here for the young miss,” she told her mistress nervously, twisting her hands after pointing to Hermione. 

“Who is it?” Hermione asked the elf as she stood from the table to follow the elf. 

“Lord Black miss,” Trumble croaked, leading Hermione to the parlor with the floo. Hermione entered the room with Viktor at her back, the rest of the family having stayed in the dining room. 

“Sirius?” Hermione called as she caught a glimpse of the dark-haired man leaning against the fireplace. She gasped when he turned around. The usually smiling and joyous animagus had a hollow look in his eyes, and Hermione’s heart clenched in fear. “What happened?” she whispered, reaching back to grab Viktor’s hand. 

“It’s your parents,” he croaked, stepping forward to catch her when her knees gave out. 

“Are they alive?” she asked quietly, staring into his grey eyes. 

“I’m sorry love,” he said sadly, not even having to answer. 

She tried to stop the sob that escaped her throat, but it was pointless. Once the first one left her body, they wouldn’t stop. She leaned her head on Sirius’ shoulder, her body shuddering with the force of her cries. Viktor was wrapped around her, holding her from behind and whispering into her hair. She could vaguely hear the Krum’s entering the room at the sound of her cries, and then the sound of Elena ushering them all back out. 

“Come milaya moya,” (my sweet) she cooed pulling Hermione from the floor between the two men and onto the couch. She sat next to the young girl and rubbed her back, shushing her and trying to calm her down from her near hysteric state. 

“What happened?” she finally asked close to half an hour later, when she had calmed down enough to have some sort of a clear head. “Was it Death Eaters?” she asked when Sirius refused to meet her eyes. 

“Were there no wards at your home?” Elena questioned in surprise. 

“There were supposed to be,” Hermione commented lowly, connecting the pieces in her head. “Who renews the wards each year Sirius.”

“I think you know who does love,” he said roughly, finally meeting his wards eyes. She could see the genuine regret and pain in his eyes. 

“Dumbledore,” Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and leaning toward Viktor who had joined her and his mother on the couch. “What am I supposed to do now?” She thought out loud. 

“What do you mean?” Viktor rumbled from beside her. 

“Well,” she began, furrowing her brows. “I need to return to the muggle world to make arrangements. I’ll have to find somewhere to live and-.”

“I’ll stop you right there kitten,” Sirius interrupted, kneeling in front of her and grabbing both of her hands. “You will be living with me.” Hermione made to interrupt but Sirius shushed her. “No ifs, ands, or buts. You are under the protection of my house, and it would be the honor of my house to take care of you.”

Hermione leaned over, and with tears spilling down her face, tried to squeeze the life out of him with a hug. “And,” he continued when Hermione pulled back and took the handkerchief Viktor was offering. “I will come with you to make any plans that need to be made, you will not be going through this alone.” Hermione had to hold back her tears again and smiled tightly at Sirius. 

“We are here for you to my dear,” Elena soothed, smiling gently at the young girl who still had tears in her eyes. 

“Thank you,” Hermione croaked. “Both of you,” she said, grabbing Sirius’ hand as well, smiling at the two adults who she had a feeling would make sure she was well taken care of. 

“Do I need to leave now?” Hermione questioned Sirius, who was still looking at his ward sadly. 

“I think the real world can wait for one more night kitten,” he said, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t you spend the rest of the evening here, and tomorrow, whenever you’re ready just floo to Grimmauld.” Hermione nodded her confirmation, leaning back into Viktor as Sirius said his goodbyes to Elena and Tomas who had entered the room to join them. 

As Sirius vanished in a flare of green flames, Hermione had to close her eyes to keep the tears from falling once again. “Hermione love,” Elena said softly. “Why don’t you and Viktor head up to bed. I think you may want some time away from the hounds to process.”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Krum,” Hermione said robotically as Viktor pulled her to her feet, ignoring the looks of concern from her boyfriend and his parents. Viktor led her back up to his room without comment. He closed the door softly behind them while she just stood in the middle of the room. 

He tugged her over to the bed, nudging her to sit down on the edge of the giant bed. He leaned down to pull off the heels she had worn to dinner that night. He pulled her to her feet again, reaching around her to unzip the dress she had been wearing, unclasping her bra when the dress pooled at her feet. He turned to his wardrobe, rummaging around to find one of his old quidditch jerseys, and pulling it over her head. 

He ignored the way his body responded to seeing his witch wearing his name, pulling the covers on his bed back and helping her to climb in. He joined her in bed after he had changed into his own pajamas, and she was still staring at the vaulted ceilings of his bedroom, her eyes almost glazed over. 

Viktor just held her for a while until her body began to shake with the telltale signs of sobs. He pulled her to lay on his chest and ran his hands through her hair in an effort to calm her down. Eventually, it seemed as if she had cried herself to sleep. As he looked down at the sleeping brunette with tear tracks still damp on her face, Viktor couldn’t help but think that he would do anything for her.

 

The next day, Hermione woke up early and went through the motions of packing her trunk and saying her goodbyes to the Krums. She could see the concern on the faces of the family, but she tried her best to placate them with her smiles. It seemed that no matter how hard she was trying, she couldn’t fool Elena or Viktor. The Krum matriarch had given her a long tight hug before leaving her in the parlor with Viktor, whispering reassurances in the young woman’s ear. 

Viktor had sent her into the floo with a long kiss, and a gentle kiss to her forehead. She stayed strong, right up until she stepped out of the fireplace into Grimmauld Place, and practically collapsed into Sirius’ arms. Through her crying, she was able to notice when Sirius passed her off into another set of arms, easily distinguished as Mrs. Weasley by the bright red hair. 

Eventually, when her tears had dried, Mrs. Weasley allowed Ginny to lead her friend up to their room. Hermione headed straight to bed and felt the tears beginning to come up again. The tears were held at bay though when she felt the slender arms of her friend wrap around her from behind. That night, she went to sleep with the tear tracks missing from her face.


	16. Horrible, Just Horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the reader who pointed out to me that the original chapter 16 was all of chapter 15 with some extra stuff. I apologize for that, I am running around like a chicken with my head cut off, and life is getting the best of me. BUT here is the extra stuff, with its own chapter :)
> 
> Thank you, my lovely people, I hope you enjoy! And as always, I do not own anything that you recognize :)

The next week was full of meetings. Not only did Hermione have to plan her parent’s funeral, she had to meet with their lawyer and deal with the rest of her family. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley had been a tremendous help with both the lawyer and the funeral plans. The two of them with the help of some convenient confundus charms had been able to release Hermione into her own custody, allowing her to choose where and with whom she would live. 

The funeral had been planned swiftly with the help of Mrs. Weasley, but Hermione had not planned on the time she would need to spend with her relatives. She wanted to be holed up at Grimmauld place with the people she knew would offer comfort, but instead, she was keeping up appearances with her family.

Both Dan and Emma Granger (formerly Emma had been a Letton) had come from upper class, wealthy, uptight families. Emma's mother Anya, Hermione’s Nan had met Bruce Letton in her small hometown in Russia when his family had been on holiday. They had fallen in love, been married (much to Bruce’s family’s dismay), and had Emma. Having a child, Anya had realized the type of person Bruce truly was, more worried about his money and his status than losing his family. When Emma was young, Anya had taken her, divorced Bruce and moved back to Russia. Bruce was still in Emma’s life, but it was clear he was only there so no one could say he abandoned his child. When Bruce had remarried, he and his new wife Eleanor were all too happy to play happy family with Emma, but Anya had kept her daughter away from their influence. 

When Emma and Dan had gotten married, neither the Grangers or the Lettons had been happy about the two being together, let alone getting married, but Anya supported the two whole heartedly (and the rest of the family fell into line when the idea of an heir was broached). Emma had been an only child, while Dan had two younger sisters. This made Hermione the sole inheritor to the Letton fortune and status, while she was the first in line for the Grangers, followed by her three younger cousins. 

 

Hermione’s parents had always tried to keep Hermione out of the clutches of the rest of their family, only going for visits once or twice a year at most. Anya was of course the exception. Hermione used to spend weeks every summer with her Nan, and her Nan was actually the only person other than her parent’s that knew about her magic. Emma and Dan had believed that too much interaction with the Lettons and Grangers would turn Hermione into an entitled brat (much like her cousins), so they only really spent time with Anya in Russia. 

Hermione was dreading introducing her wizarding family to the Lettons and Grangers, but Anya on the other hand would fit in with the group wonderfully. Anya was not to arrive in London until the day before the funeral, but Hermione had been able to avoid seeing her family that was in the area, using appointments with the lawyer and the funeral preparations as an excuse and claiming she didn’t need her families help. She had decided to suck it up the day before her parents were to be buried, and agreed to have the family congregate at her house after Anya would arrive. 

She had done her best to clean up the house after the Aurors had magically done so themselves, but she still found herself reluctant to spend long periods of time there. She had been staying at Grimmauld Place, and would be returning there after her family was appeased. She had a feeling that her nan would be the last to arrive, so she would have to suffer a bit before she got any reprieve.

Hermione had ordered in lunch from a cafe down the street, and just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. Hermione tried not to drag her feet as she went to open the door. On the other side were the imposing figures of Samantha and Desmond Granger. Samantha had a harsh looking face, that she made up for by wearing at least 5 figures worth of jewelry on her neck. Desmond was a very tall man, with extremely curly hair that he slicked back with the most expensive hair gel on the market as to not look ‘messy’. “Grandmother, Grandfather,” Hermione said with a fake smile that her grandparents returned. “Please do come in.” 

“Thank you, darling,” Samantha said airily, pushing past her granddaughter and waltzing into the house like she owned it. “It’s such a shame,” she said while removing the light jacket she had been wearing. “Your parents were so wonderful,” Samantha said thoughtfully, her eyes scanning the entry way, most likely looking for something to critique. 

“Thank you grandmother,” Hermione said through gritted teeth, hanging up her Grandmother’s jacket. “May I offer you anything to drink? I have had some lunch delivered for us to eat once everyone arrives.”

“Some tea would be lovely Hermione,” Desmond said in his deep voice, leading his wife to the sitting room without another word. Hermione rolled her eyes as she headed into the kitchen to put some tea together. She walked the tray into the sitting room, placing it on the table in front of the Grangers just as the doorbell rang again. 

“Please excuse me,” she murmured, unsurprised that the Granger’s didn’t bother to acknowledge her. She steeled herself as she opened the door to see both Eleanor and Bruce Letton as well as her aunt Camila, accompanied by her husband Joshua and her daughter Lottie. “Eleanor, Grandpa. It’s lovely to see you,” Hermione dropped kisses on both of their cheeks, turning to her aunt, uncle and cousin to greet them similarly. “Please come in, Grandmother and Grandfather Granger have already arrived.” The five of them walked into the house, making quick remarks of sympathy for her parents before joining the Grangers in the sitting room.

By the time the last of her family arrived, Hermione was really regretting not taking Sirius up on his offer to come along to act as a buffer between her and her family. Her aunt Olivia, her husband Dominic and their daughter Amelia and son Jackson entered her house in a swirl of perfume, cologne and the stench of privilege. Now the group was just waiting for Anya to arrive, and Hermione couldn’t wait to find comfort in her presence. 

Eventually, after too much tea and small talk, the doorbell rang one last time. Hermione practically jumped from her seat, barely taking the time to excuse herself before getting to the front door. Anya Volkov was a small woman, with darker skin than Hermione's but with matching gold eyes. “Nan,” Hermione greeted with a large smile, pulling her grandmother into a large hug. 

“Oh doushenka,” (Little soul) her nan murmured into her hair. “I am so sorry about your parents.” Hermione could hear the tears in her grandmother’s voice and felt her own eyes begin to fill. “I loved those two so much, and I am so proud of the parents they were to you and I know they were so proud of you too.”

Hermione smiled softly as she pulled away from her Nan and wiped her eyes. “Spasibo Nan,” (thank you Nan) she said softly. Her Nan smiled back, and wiped her own tears, before saying that the two should join the rest of the family. When Hermione and Anya entered the room, Hermione could feel the glare of Eleanor who seemed to grasp Bruce a little tighter at the sight of his wife. 

“Hello Anya,” Bruce drawled, looking her up and down, smirking when he met her eyes. 

“Bruce, Eleanor,” she rolled her eyes. “Always a pleasure.” Anya greeted the rest of the room before sitting with Hermione and making herself a cup of tea. 

Claire eyed Hermione over the rim of her cup, before opening her mouth to speak. “So Hermione,” she began, turning her body to face her niece. “What will you do with the house?” 

The Lettons and Grangers had always been resentful of the house Dan and Emma had lived in. Dan and Emma may have come from money, but they had never flaunted it, choosing instead to work hard to make their own. Before Hermione had been born, the two of them had made a good investment and bought a beautiful townhouse in Chelsea, close to their dental practice. Both Camila and Olivia had offered to buy the house multiple times, but Dan and Emma had always said no.

“I am going to keep it for a bit,” Hermione said, sipping her tea to hide her smirk at her families surprise, she could feel her Nan’s laughter as well. “Mum and Dad had paid it off quite some time ago, so it will be nice to keep as a memory, and maybe I will choose to live here one day.”

“Well, that sounds like a nice idea darling. But speaking of living arrangements, we are going to need to talk about where you will be attending school while living with us,” Samantha began to ramble, looking surprised when Hermione cut her off with the clearing of her throat. 

“I’m sorry but I won’t be switching schools,” she informed her family bluntly. Anya watched her granddaughter proudly, as she dealt with her entitled family with grace and class.

“Hermione,” Eleanor said as if speaking to a child. “Why would you want to attend some no-name boarding school when you could attend some of the best secondary schools in the country while living at home with either us or the Grangers?”

“Eleanor, when did my parents say I would be to live with you if they passed?” Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“Of course your custody would go to them Hermione,” Camila scoffed. “Your parents wouldn’t send you to myself or Olivia I hope, and Anya lives so far away, so mother and father or the Lettons are the only options for-”

“In my parents will, they stated that once I turned 15, I was able to choose where and with whom I live, as long as Leroy agreed,” Hermione stated matter of factly. 

“Well that is just preposterous,” Olivia said rolling her eyes. “Why would your parents trust their solicitor with something that important.”

“Olivia, don’t be ignorant,” Anya scolded, smirking as the whole room turned to glare at her. “Leroy’s family has been handling the affairs of both the Grangers and Lettons for as long as they have been in the United Kingdom. Leroy would be the perfect unbiased person to make that call.”

Hermione saw Olivia open her mouth to fire back at Anya when she interjected. “My parents knew Anya lived too far from my home,” she agreed. “But, they did not believe that the best place for me would be with the Grangers or Lettons.”

“Hermione,” Desmond said sharply. “Your parents and us may have had our differences, but we’re family, and that means more than any petty disagreement.”

“Actually grandfather,” Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man. “They specifically stated in their will, that the only way I was to be placed in the custody of any Letton or Granger, would be if there was absolutely no one else willing to take me in.”

“Well young lady,” Samantha said angrily. “Who in the world would choose to take you in?”

It was here, that Hermione was able to have fun, and she could almost feel the excitement coming from her Nan as well who knew what would be happening in regards to her custody. “Well grandma,” Hermione said sweetly. “Have you ever heard of Sirius Black?” Hermione could see the jaws drop and the eyebrows raise through the room.

“Sirius Black, of Black Family Corporations?” Bruce asked, feigning calmness at the family name. After Sirius had been exonerated, he had began to invest his family fortune. He created Black Family Corporations and had begun to invest in industries across Great Britain, and was quickly becoming a common name in the elite business industry. 

“Oh yes, that is the name of his company isn’t it?” Hermione said, putting down her tea cup. “Sirius was a family friend, and he went to meet Leroy earlier this week, and Leroy adored him and believed that there was no one better to take me in.”

“Oh Sirius is such a darling man,” Anya mused, much to the dismay of the rest of the room. “I met him last year, and he was just such a great friend to both Dan and Emma.”

“Hermione, we must meet this man!” Samantha demanded. “We need to make sure that he would be able to take care of you!” Samantha was faking concern, and really wanted to make a connection she could use to better her own statues, Hermione knew. Samantha was also only making such concerns, because she couldn’t stand to know that Anya knew Sirius and she didn’t. 

But if they wanted to meet Sirius, they would get to meet him. 

“Well, ok then,” Hermione grinned. “Let me go phone him, he doesn’t live too far.” Hermione left the room quickly, but instead of heading to the telephone, she headed to the fireplace. She threw some Floo powder in and quickly called out Grimmauld and stuck her head in the flames. “Sirius,” she called into the parlor, waiting for the animagus to appear. 

“What do you need love?” the man asked, coming into the parlor with the twins. 

“Want to come over and scare the bollocks out of my family?” Hermione asked, smirking at the mischief that sparked in Sirius’ eyes. 

“Well, that sounds like my idea of fun! Are we thinking the free-spirited Sirius, or heir of the ancient and noble house Sirius?” He asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement. 

“Oh I think the ancient and noble heir will do,” she laughed to herself as Sirius bounded out of the room, shouting that he would be at her home in five minutes. She pulled herself from the floor in front of the fireplace after saying goodbye to the twins, and returned to the sitting room, where her family was in the exact same place that she had left them in. “He will be here in a few minutes,” she informed her family, sitting back in her seat and staying silent as they began to debate over Sirius Black. 

“This is going to be great,” her nan whispered in her ear, causing Hermione to have to hide her own chuckle.

Almost exactly five minutes after Hermione had left Sirius, the front doorbell rang and Hermione practically ran to the door. “Hello kitten,” Sirius greeted her with a hug and a kiss to her forehead, listening as Hermione explained to him the situation. “So they want to meet Sirius Black? Let’s give them Sirius Black.” 

Sirius cut an impressive figure as he entered the sitting room where Hermione’s family was waiting. Yes all of her family was dressed impeccably, but Sirius was in an all black, three-piece suit, with shoes and a watch that probably cost more than her grandparent’s car. 

“Mr. Black,” Desmond scrambled from his chair, trying to look unenthused but failing. “What a pleasure-”

“Actually,” Sirius interrupted smoothly. “It’s Lord Black.” Both sides of her family couldn’t keep their mouths closed at hearing that Sirius held a title. “Hello Anya, darling,” Sirius purred, going to lean over Anya’s hand and kissing the back of it as the rest of the room looked on in shock. “You are looking so well-” 

“Lord Black,” Bruce cut in. “May I introduce Hermione’s family, I am Bruce and this is my wife Eleanor. These are Hermione’s other grandparents Samantha and Desmond Granger, and their children and grandchildren.”

“A pleasure,” Sirius drawled, putting some extra attitude into his tone to make the room uncomfortable as he walked back to stand next to Hermione, and it worked. Sirius made himself comfortable in the seat next on Hermione’s other side, making himself a cup of tea as the rest of the room quickly sat in their own seats. 

“So,” Samantha said pompously. “I hear you think you can take care of our granddaughter.”

“Oh I don’t think I can,” Sirius didn’t even bother to look up from stirring his tea. “I know I can.”

“Is that right, son?” Desmond demanded angrily. “What makes you think you can take better care of our granddaughter than we can.”

“Well for one,” Sirius began, finally looking up from his tea. “Over the past five years, I think I have spent more time with her than you have in her entire life.” Her family sputtered in objection at this statement, but Sirius pushed through. “Two, the first thing you did when coming into this house, was basically assume this young lady would leave behind a place she loves just to appease you, her family that she see’s once a year, and the people her parents didn’t even trust to take care of her. If you knew her at all, you would know that she loves Hogwarts, and you would never assume that she would want to leave it.”

Sirius looked smug at the faces of her family, and he dealt one final blow. “Dan and Emma said to me once, that if something did happen to them, that I was exactly who they hoped would step up to take care of Hermione, because they didn’t want her raised in the way you raised her parents.”

“And that,” Anya said standing up. “Is why Sirius will be taking care of Hermione until she is of age to care for herself.”

“Now,” Sirius stood, meeting the gazes of everyone in the room opposite him and Hermione. “Hermione and I need to get home, it’s getting late. And of course Anya is staying with us” He led the smirking women from the room. “Oh,” he paused and called back to the family still sitting in shock “and i believe you all can clean up and let yourselves out.”

The trio was able to hold it together as they walked out of the door, but as soon as they walked out onto the street, they began to laugh hysterically. They were able to calm themselves when they realized the looks they were getting, but they chuckled all the way to their apparition point. The Witch and Wizard instructed Anya on apparation before the women both grasped one of Sirius’ arms, and they disappeared.


End file.
